Hell To Pay
by SweetGA07
Summary: Squeal to High Hopes.twist r always fun..Plz read and review I beg plz
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Impact

"Come on!" shouted Star as she was in a match with Angelina Love.

Star threw her into the corner but Angelina revered it threw her into the corner. Maria hit hard and Angelina started giving her chops making the crowd go whooo. Maria pushed her away and kicked her in the stomach when she came towards her again.

"Since she made her debut on TNA Star has been on the roll not scared of anyone not even Awesome Kong." Mike Tenay said looking at Don.

"Star has her sight set on one thing and that is the TNA Women's knockout champion Gail Kim and the gold that she holds." Don replied.

Angelina had clotheslined Star who was on the mat holding her head. She picked Star up by her hair she went to threw Star across the ring but Star stopped and she dropped down doing a jaw breaker on her head making Angelina let go of her hair. Star stood up and kicked Angelina in the stomach and threw her into the corner again. Star ran over to the corner and started to punch her in the face. She looked around the impact and pointed and the crowd knew what was coming. Star jumped into the ring and put her feet in Angelina's stomach and flipped her into the middle of the ring making her land hard on her back.

"Star just did the shooting star." Mike said as Star went for the pin.

The referee hit the mat three times and Star sat up slowly smiling at Angelina who was on the mat holding her back. She got up from the mat and ran to the turnbuckle and posed as the crowd cheered her on. She climbed down and got out of the ring clapping some hands with some fans.

Backstage

"You did great." Kevin said smiling.

"Thanks." Maria said smiling. "Training with you, Kristen and Scott worked then huh?" she added.

Maria looked around and saw Kristen smiling like crazy.

"I am so happy you used that move because the first time you used the fans loved and I am so damn happy I taught that to you." Kristen said hugging her and squealing.

Kevin and Scott put their hands over their ears and looked around like they didn't know them. They girls smiled at them and laughed then shook their heads at them.

"Do you guys always have to act like that?" Kevin said looking at Maria and Kristen.

"Oh yes you should know they do." Scott said laughing.

Kristen elbowed him in the stomach making him stop. Kevin and Maria smiled then looked at the monitor and saw that Robert Roode standing there belittling Miss. Traci in the middle of the rings.

"I guess its mine turn." Maria said smiling as she walked away from the little group.

Impact

"Come on beg me to fire you!" shouted Robert as the crowd booed loudly.

The camera showed Miss. Traci shaking her head saying some things but it couldn't be picked up. Right then "In the Shadows" by The Rasmus hit making the crowd cheer loudly. Maria walked up the tunnel looking upset as she walked to the ring and slide into the ring. She walked over to Miss. Traci and checked on her.

"Get away from her!" shouted Robert Roode making Star look at him like he was crazy.

She looked around the impact zone and walked towards him and grabbed the microphone from him making the crowd cheer loudly.

"Robert Roode who in the hell do you think you are!" shouted Star as the crowd cheered loudly. "I am sick and I am damn sure that everyone else is tried of you." She added.

Right as she finished he grabbed the microphone from her hands making her get upset.

"Star who in the hell do you think you are coming out here taking up for this piece of shit." Robert said pointing at her. "I own her and I am begging for her to quit so I can be free of her." He added.

Maria grabbed a microphone from So Cal Val. She smirked at him as she walked around the ring and looked at Miss. Traci then at Robert Roode who was standing there with an evil smirk on his face.

"Robert Roode let me get something very damn clear to your stubborn screwed up ass." Star said as the crowd cheered loudly. "You do not OWN Miss. Traci. You might own her contact but that is it not her." She added.

She slapped Robert across the face making Miss. Traci smile brightly at her. Star turned and looked at Miss. Traci and then turned around and attacked Robert making the crowd cheer loudly.

"I can't believe this the newest knockout is attacking Robert Roode." Mike said as the camera was on Star and Robert.

Star kicked him the balls making him fall to the mat. The crowd was cheering loudly as Star walked up the ramp clapping hands with some fans. She looked at Miss. Traci who was smiling and she pointed at her and winked then walked back into the tunnel.

Backstage

Maria smiled as Kevin stood there with a huge smile on his face and looking at her.

"I am happier then hell right now." Kevin said looking at her. "You took out Robert on your own." He added.

She laughed at him as they walked down the hallway where they found Scott and Kristen kissing each other.

"Do you guys EVER stop making out?" Maria asked looking at them.

"Uh we do only for maybe 4 seconds." Scott said making a face at Maria.

Kevin put his arms around Maria's waist and looked at them.

"I'm sweaty so I am going to go take a shower ok?" Maria said looking up at him.

"Ok." Kevin said looking at her.

She pulled him down and kissed him on the lips gently. Maria pulled away from the kiss and walked down the hallway with Kristen close behind her.

"Wait up." Kristen said jogging towards Maria.

Maria turned around and looked at Kristen and smiled.

"What's up?" Maria said as they started to walk down hallway.

"I am hoping that I could hang out with you because I've been hanging out with those apes all today." Kristen said laughing.

Maria laughed as they walked into the women's locker room and saw Gail and Traci standing there talking about things.

"Hey Maria, Hey Kristen." Traci said waving at them.

"Hey." Maria and Kristen said at the same time making Gail and Traci laugh at them.

Maria laughed at them as she walked over to her bag then walked into the shower arena leaving Kristen along with Gail and Traci.

"How is she doing after the little thing that happen?" Gail asked looking at her.

"I am guessing she is ok but I don't know." Kristen replied and looked at Gail. "She is still kind of you know jittery about certain things like being alone." She added.

Traci looked back at Gail and sighed.

"If I said I knew how she feels then that would be a lie but I do know what it's like to be stalked by a man who thought he was in love with you to the point where he would try and hurt the person you were dating to get you back though." Traci said looking down.

Gail and Kristen didn't know how to take any of that because they didn't expect her to say something like that.

"I was 18 and I was dating a guy who I thought was my world until I got into the wrestling business." Traci said looking at them now. "He thought I was cheating on him every time I had a show. I had enough of it and left him and he stalked me for 3 years." She added.

Maria walked into the locker room wearing a towel and looked at them.

"Having fun ladies?" Maria asked looking at them.

She started to get dressed when Christy Hemme walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Crap here we go." Gail said looking at Kristen who was looking with a questioning look on her face.

"Well, Well, Well it seems like Tamara didn't do enough." Christy said looking at Maria who had just put her bra on.

She had her thong, pants, and a bra on while looking up at Christy like she was ready to kill her.

"What in the damn hell do you want?" Maria said putting her hands on her hips.

"You are no good and you should be gone out of here." Christy said putting her hands on her hips. "I am the only female who is worth a damn." She added.

When she finished her comment Maria looked at Gail and Traci and smiled.

"So Traci and Gail are worthless?" Maria asked cocking her head.

"Yes they are nothing but two bit sluts who want everything and anything." Christy said crossing her arms. "Gail slept Jim to get the title." She added.

Right as she finished her comment Maria tackled her to the floor and started to punch her in the face. Christy was screaming loudly while Maria banged her head against the floor.

"Your husband is cheating on you!" shouted Christy loudly.

Maria stopped what she was doing and looked straight down at Christy who was smiling evilly. Maria laughed and punched Christy in the nose hard.

"My husband doesn't leave my side you two bit slut!" Maria said as she got up off the floor.

Right when she got up from the floor the locker room door flung open and everyone looked at the doorway and Matt Morgan and Jim Cornette were standing there looking at them.

"What in the hell is going on here!" shouted Jim as all the girls looked at them.

"She tripped and fell." Maria said smiling at him trying to help her up.

"Get the hell away from me." Christy said trying to move away from her.

Jim looked at Matt who was shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Ladies is that was happen?" Jim asked looking Gail, Kristen, and Traci.

All three of them nodded at him as he walked into the locker room helping Christy up.

"You should be more careful next time." Jim said helping her up.

"Jim! She tackled me!" Christy said screaming loudly.

'Why would Maria do that?" Jim said with a raised eye brow.

Christy didn't say anything and looked at Maria who was standing next to her bag and her black halter top on and her hoodie. Matt was trying not to laugh as Jim walked out of the locker room.

"Nice." Matt said laughing. "Good job Maria." He added with a wink.

Maria smiled a little bit and looked Christy with her arms crossed.

"Now do you want to go through this again week after week Christy?" Maria said looking at her with a raised eye brow.

Christy held her nose and huffed went to and got her back slamming the door on the way out. Kristen, Gail, and Traci all busted out laughing making Maria smile at them.

"You were too good." Gail said laughing.

"Hey I'm from the south what do you expect?" Maria said smiling.

All the girls laughed at her reply. Maria grabbed her bag and hugged Gail and Traci as she walked out of the locker room with Kristen close behind her.

"You are so bad." Kristen said with a little laugh.

"Your soon to be husband taught me." Maria said smiling brightly.

"Why am I not surprise?" Kristen said looking at her with a little smile on her face.

Maria linked her arm with Kristen's and laughed then stopped right in her tracks while Kristen didn't and almost fell when Maria stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kristen said looking at her.

Maria just kept looking forward and Kristen turned her head and saw Tamara standing next to Eric with smiles on their faces.

"Oh my god." Maria said in a whisper as she fainted to the floor.

"MARIA!" Kristen said as her friend hit the floor. "HELP!" shed shouted.

Kristen got down on the floor while screaming for help. She looked at where Tamara and Eric where standing but went there anymore.

"Shit this isn't going to be good." Kristen said as she saw some trainers coming to check on Maria.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What happen?" Kevin said walking through the door to the trainer's office.

Kristen's head popped up and looked at him as he tried to talk to the trainer.

"Kevin you might want to sit down." Kristen said as she walked over to him.

They walked outside and he sat down in a chair while Kristen was now somewhat eye level with him now. She sighed and bit her bottom lip she always did that when she was nervous.

"Maria fainted when we left the women's locker room." Kristen said looking at him. "But the reason she fainted was because we saw Tamara and Eric standing just a few feet away from us." She added.

"WHAT?!" shouted Kevin making her jump. "They are here? In the arena?" he added while Kristen only nodded.

Before she could say anything else Kevin was already gone trying to fine Eric and Tamara. She didn't know what to do right as she turned around she ran into Scott who pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked looking down at her.

"I'm fine it's just that Tamara and Eric are here in the arena and well Kevin went to find them so baby stop him!" Kristen said looking up at him.

Scott nodded at her and gave her a little kiss on the lips then ran down the hallway trying to chance Kevin. Kristen walked back into the trainer's office and saw Maria laying on the little exam table.

"Is she ok?" Kristen asked looking at Mark (the trainer).

"She is fine she should be ok." Mark said smiling.

Right as he finished his comment Maria groaned a little bit and sat up slowly and looked at Kristen and Mark.

"What happen?" Maria said looking at Kristen then she remembered what happen. "Great just great." She added

She hopped off the table while Kristen walked closer to her.

"Where is Kevin?" Maria asked looking at her.

"He went looking for Eric and Tamara." Kristen replied looking at her.

"Great real great." Maria said looking around.

She walked out of the office while Kristen grabbed her bag and followed her out of the room trying to catch up with her.

"What is going on?" Kristen asked but Maria didn't stop.

Kristen got upset and dropped her bag and grabbed her friend's wrist and turned her around hard making her look at her.

"What the hell has been going on with you Maria?" Kristen said looking at her. "You have been acting since we all retuned to Orlando." She added.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Maria said looking at her friend like she had grown two heads. "You have no damn idea." She added before trying to walk off.

Kristen held onto Maria's wrist tighter and looked at Maria.

"What the hell Maria?" Kristen said looking her. "What the fuck is your damn problem!" she added.

Maria jerked her wrist out of her grip and looked at her.

"You have no damn clue what I went through when I was a teenage and what my father is able to do to anyone is something most people never need to go through Kris. As for my damn problem it's the fact that every damn where I turn people have been talking about Tamara and its starting to piss me the hell off." Maria said walking away.

Kristen looked at her best friend walk away with out another word to her. She looked around and saw Jim Cornette standing outside his office reading something. She swallowed a limp in her throat as she walked towards him.

"Mr. Cornette, can I speak with you?" Kristen said looking at him.

"Mrs. Hall nice to meet you again how can I help you?" Jim asked looking at her with a friendly smile.

"It's not Mrs. Hall yet. But I was wondering if you could tell me why Tamara Nash and Eric Bischoff are here in the impact zone." Kristen said looking at him.

Jim gave her a little smile and looked down at his chart.

"I can't tell you why Eric is here but as for Tamara she is the newest knock out that Dixie brought in." Jim said looking at Kristen who had wide eyes.

"Jim please tell me you're kidding me." Kristen said looking at him.

He shook his head and Kristen ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"Jim I would tell you this right now because this has to do with the well being of this company and two knocks." Kristen said looking at him. "Tamara Nash and Maria Nash will not get along with each other period. Tamara has been causing problems for Kevin and Maria so sir please talk to Mrs. Carter bout this." She added.

"Oh I didn't have any clue of that Kristen but that is a personal problem and that is something that the three of them have to deal with off camera. Tamara was able to show she could handle her self in a ring but if things get personal in the ring then we will get something to do with it." Jim said looking at her.

Kristen just nodded at him then walked off as she grabbed Maria's bag and walked down the hallway hoping that she would tell Maria before anyone else did about Tamara.

"Kevin!" shouted Maria as she walked around the arena.

Right when she finished yelling Tamara stepped out of a locker room.

"Damn I thought it was a dream." Maria said crossing her arms.

"Oh don't worry I am not a dream." Tamara said with her little sick smile. "Oh don't worry Maria you will be seeing a hell of lot more of me." She added.

Maria raised a eyebrow at her.

"Oh you do remember at today's meeting Dixie Carter saying that TNA was going to have a new knockout." Tamara said with an evil smile. "That new knockout is me." She added.

Maria's eyes got big and shook her head.

"When in the hell did you get into wrestling Tamara?" Maria asked getting upset.

"Since I couldn't get my husband back." Tamara said smiling.

"Tamara get it through your thick dumb blonde head of yours." Maria said poking Tamara in the head. "Kevin is my husband!" she added.

"Oh don't worry he wont be for long." Tamara said with a sick grin.

Maria acted like she was going to walk away but turned back around and slapped Tamara hard cross the face and looked at her.

"Kevin Scott Nash is my husbands Tamara!" Maria shouted as she pointed to herself. "I will never give up my husband." She added.

She walked around Tamara who was holding her jaw. Tamara growled as she hit the wall. She walked back into the locker room she came out of.

"This is going to be harder then we thought Eric." Tamara said looking at Eric as she held onto her jaw.

"Oh don't worry it will be very easy when you do what your suppose to do." Eric said with his famous smile. "Get close Kevin and make it seem like he is cheating then she will come running and you will have him right where you want him." He added.

"Are you sure that, that bitch is your child because she doesn't have a mean bone in her body unless it comes to her man." Tamara said crossing her arms.

"Oh wait she is going to break out her Bischoff side in no time and she will realize she is more like me then she ever knew." Eric said smiling.

Tamara smiled brightly at the plan that her and Eric had come up with. They sat side by side as Kevin was going a promo for impact. Meanwhile Maria walked around the corner and saw Kevin doing a promo. She walked up behind the camera guys and smiled at him as he looked her way. Within a few minutes everything was gone and he walked over to where she was standing.

"Hey baby." Kevin said kissing her lips gently.

"Did you know that Tamara is the newest knock out for TNA?" Maria asked looking up at him.

"What?" Kevin said with his eyes almost popping out.

She shook her head and looked down at the floor.

"I will never get rid of her. I will never have a day peaces now. She will just make me want to kill myself." Maria said sadly. "She wants you so badly she is willing to do anything to get you." She added.

Kevin just looked at his wife and pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. She pulled away from him and looked up at him.

"Please pick me." Maria said with a smile.

He did what she asked and she was eye level with his eyes. She ran her hand through his hair and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Maria I want you to know right here and right now that I love you and I will always want to be with you." Kevin said looking into her eyes. "I will not leave you for Tamara if my life depended on it." He added.

She hugged him tightly around his neck as he held her up by her backside. He put her down on a moving case and he let her go and smiled a little bit.

"Maria Nash I love you with all my heart ok?" Kevin said holding her face up by her chin. "You are the person who I want to have a family with." He added.

When he finished his comment Maria grew a smile on her face and kissed him on the lips gently.

"You want to have a family with me when you have Tristan?" Maria said smiling.

"Sweetheart a kid needs a little brother or sister to protect you know." Kevin said with a wink.

Maria busted out laughing and got down from the box and grabbed his hand.

"Come on let's go find Kristen since I got up with her before I came and found you. And had a run in with your ex wife." Maria said as they walked down the hallway.

It took them 10 minutes to walk to Kevin's locker room and they walked in and saw Kristen on the couch next to Scott they were talking.

"You might want to sit down." Kristen said standing up.

"If you are about to tell me that Tamara is the knockout for TNA your to late she told me herself when I had a run in with her in the hallway looking for Kevin." Maria said as she sat down next to Scott.

"Your ok with this?" Kristen said looking shocked.

"I hate the woman with a passion Kris no doubt and I know she wont stop at anything to get Kevin and I know she will do anything to get to him. Hell if she could then she would try to use Tristan against him." Maria said smiling. "But my son isn't stupid like her" she added.

Kevin and Scott laughed a little bit.

"Can you tell she is ready to go to court for me to get full custody of Tristan?" Kevin asked looking at Scott.

Maria smiled at his comment and laughed at Kristen who was shaking her head.

"I know that is going to sound crazy and confusing to you guys but since she is in TNA now I get paid to kick her ass so I will go Jim and ask him to do a feud between us so I can kick her ass on a daily bases." Maria said smiling evilly.

"Oh god help us." Scott said laughing "Nash your wife is going to be killing someone." He added.

Maria hit him on arm with a smile.

_This wont be so bad after all…_Maria thought with a smile as she looked around her little family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maria looked in the mirror and looked at her body because for the last couple of weeks she had been putting on some weight.

"I need to lose weight." Maria said not knowing someone else was in the room with her.

"No you don't." a male voice said.

Maria turned around looked at her father who was standing there with a smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Maria said looking at him.

"What can't a father come see her daughter?" Eric said looking at his daughter with a grin on his face.

"Wait a second how in the hell did you get into my house." Maria said looking at him.

"Oh when you pick locks its not that hard." Eric said with a little laugh.

Right as he went say something else the bedroom door open and Kevin walked in and looked at Eric who was looking at him in shock.

"What you didn't expect me?" Kevin said looking at him with a little grin.

Kevin grabbed his shirt collar while Maria just watched as Kevin drug him out of the bedroom. Maria looked down at the floor and then ran her hand through her brown hair then sighed as she walked out of the bedroom to the top of the stairs where she saw Kevin walking back into the house.

"Are you ok?" Kevin said walking up the stairs and met her at the top.

"Yes I'm fine he didn't touch me which is something shocks me." Maria said looking at him.

He kissed her on the lips gently then walked into the bedroom where she was.

"Why were you standing in front of the mirror?" Kevin asked looking at her as he sat down on the bed.

"I was just saying that I need to lose because these couple of weeks I've been putting some weight on." Maria replied as she pulled her shirt tightly against her stomach.

Kevin shook his head at his wife and pulled her to him and smiled.

"I don't care about how much you weigh Maria I love you." Kevin said as he kissed her hands.

Maria smiled at him as she sat down on his leg and smiled. Right then the door bell went off making her groan.

"If that is my father I will kick his ass." Maria said looking at him with smile.

She walked out the bedroom shaking her head as she jogged down the stairs and opened the door where Kristen, Gail, and Traci was waiting with smiles.

"Hey!" Maria said smiling.

"Are you going to be coming with us?" Gail asked looking at Maria with a smile.

"Where are we going?" Maria asked looking down at her outfit.

She was wearing a pair of lose track pants and a halter top. She wasn't expecting to go out with anyone today.

"We are going to have a girl's day out." Traci said smiling. "And what are you are wearing is fine." She added making Maria smile.

"Let me go ask Kevin incase he has something planned for us today." Maria said smiling.

All three of them nodded at her as she left the door open and ran up stairs. She walked into the bedroom saw Kevin smiling at her.

"Its Kristen, Gail, and Traci they wanted to know if I was doing anything today." Maria said looking at him.

"Woman you don't have to ask me to do anything. You're a free person." Kevin said smiling. "But just remember that we have to pick Tristan up from the airport at 5 and its 9:30 now." He added.

Maria nodded at him and kissed him on the lips before she slipped on her flip flops and grabbed her pocket book.

"Hey baby." Kevin said making her turning around.

He threw her his credit card with a smile.

"I've got mine why use yours?" Maria asked looking at it

"I wanted to let you use since I hardly do." Kevin replied with a smile.

She laughed at him a she walked down the stairs and saw the girls waiting her.

"So you're coming?" Kristen said with a smile.

"Yes I am and he gave me his credit card." Maria said as she put in her wallet. "Oh we are all writing in Scott's truck oh god." She added with a little laugh.

Everyone laughed at her comment as they climbed. Gail and Traci got in the back while Kristen and Maria got in the front.

"Where to first ladies?" Kristen asked looking at them.

Gail and Traci looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"Victoria Secret!" they said together.

Kristen and Maria rolled her eyes at them as they pulled out into the street and down the road.

Mall

All four girls walked into the mall with their arms linked together getting stares from of the people walking by.

"They are looking at me because I'm the fattest." Maria said as they walked into Victoria Secret.

Gail, Traci, and Kristen looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Where in the hell did that come from?" Gail said putting a babydoll on the rack again.

"In the last couple of weeks I've put on weight look." Maria said as she did the same thing she had done earlier for Kevin.

Kristen looked at her friend and rolled her eyes at her.

"You are not fat ok?" Traci said touching her hair. "You are skinny believe me the weight looks a lot better on you because you were to skinny." She added with a little smile.

"I second that because when you first came here you skinny hell now you've got a little weight on you and its looks great." Gail said kissing Maria on the cheek.

Maria nodded at her friends hen smiled.

"Who is going to be at the second half of the taping tonight?" Kristen asked.

"Me, Kevin, and Tristan." Maria said as she looked through some babydolls.

When she mentioned Tristan all the girls had smiles on their faces and looked at her.

"Tristan is coming?" Gail said with a wide smile.

"Why are you women happy to see that a 11 year old is coming with his father and step mom to impact?" Maria asked looking at them.

"Because he is just as cute as his dad." Traci said smiling.

"UNDERAGE!" Maria shouted laughing.

Everyone of the busted out laughing at her comment and reaction. They shopped for 4 hours there and they heard a stomach growl and looked at Maria who was smiling.

"What I didn't eat this morning." Maria said laughing.

"Come on food court!" shouted Traci laughing.

They all walked out of the shop with maybe 2 or 3 pages a piece. Maria smiled as they walked and notice it wasn't packed. She looked around and went to the Taco place and got a taco salad while the rest of them got a plain salad from Wendy's.

"You guys suck." Maria said laughing. "Making me feel like I'm the fat friend." She added.

Right when she finished her comment she got a smack in the back of the head and looked at Kristen who was smiling.

"Stop it!" Kristen putting her fork down. "You are not fat if you don't stop I will kick your ass." She added.

Maria smiled at her and started to eat her lunch. Right then her cell phone went off making the girls jump and laugh.

"It's Jim." Maria said looking at them.

She flipped her phone open and looked at them.

"Hello?" Maria said looking at Gail.

"Mrs. Nash, after an amount of time of to think of something's over we are going to be feuding you and Tamara." Jim said with a smile.

"Ok then thank you." Maria said has she hung up her cell phone.

Gail, Traci, and Kristen looked at each other then looked at her.

"Well?" Traci said looking at her.

"Jim and Dixie had some time to think about something's and I am going to be doing my very first feud for TNA." Maria said looking at them.

The girls squealed and looked back at her.

"With who?" Kristen asked looking her.

"That is the bad part." Maria said looking at her. "It's with Tamara." She added.

Right when Tamara's name came out of her mouth Kristen almost choked on her salad.

"You can't be serious Maria." Kristen said looking at her.

"Jim Cornette told me just then Kris." Maria replied with a little sigh. "I have to get home so I can tell Kevin." She added.

Within a few minutes the girls were done and walking to the truck and Gail stopped and growled a little bit as she saw Tamara leaning against Scott's truck.

"Well look who it is the 4 whores of the wrestling business." Tamara said with a little grin.

Gail went to jump towards her but Maria got in front of her and held her back.

"What do you want?" Kristen asked getting her keys out.

"I wanted to see how you four are doing." Tamara said looking at Maria. "Oh I can't wait to beat your ass in the ring." She added with a little laugh.

Right when finished her comment all four of the girls where laughing at her.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Tamara asked sounding upset.

"You beat her?" Traci said pointing at Maria in between laughing.

"I can beat her Traci because she isn't anything but a little bitch." Tamara said pointing at Maria.

"I might be a bitch Tamara but at least I admit it!" Maria shouted as Gail was now the one who was holding her back.

Tamara pushed off of the truck and looked at them then walked into the mall.

"UHHH!! I hate her!" shouted Maria as they all got into the truck.

"You aren't the only one." Kristen said turned the truck on.

She looked around the parking lot and saw Eric smiling at her as he walked into the mall.

"Come on let's get you home." Kristen said pulling out of the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maria waved at the girls as she grabbed her bags and walked up the path of the house and saw Kevin open the door with a smile on his face.

"You're back earlier then I thought you would be." Kevin said grabbing a bag from her.

"Yea I know tell me about." Maria said in a mumble as she walked into the living room. "I got a call from Jim that is why I came home." She added.

He looked down at her as he closed the door. Kevin walked into the living room and saw Maria sitting down in the huge chair looking at him.

"What did he call for?" Kevin asked looking at her with a questioning face.

"I get to have my first feud for TNA." Maria said smiling.

"Really? That is great!" Kevin said hugging her. "With whom?" he added.

"Well this part that kind of shocked me." Maria said looking at him. "I'm going to be feuding with Tamara." She added.

When his ex wife's name came out of his current wife's mouth Kevin sat down on the couch looking at Maria with a shocked face.

"You're kidding me aren't you?" Kevin asked looking at her.

"Nope I'm not so I guess that means I get to defend you out there as well in the back against her sorry ass." Maria said crossing her legs and leaning back against the chair.

Kevin shook his head and looked at her.

"I will talk to Jim tonight." Kevin said making Maria set up.

"No don't!" Maria said looking at him. "I need to make sure that I put a end to her myself Kevin you don't need to get in the middle of this. It's an ex wife vs. new wife type of ordeal." She added.

"But baby." Kevin said as Maria put her hand up.

"No buts Kevin." Maria said looking at him with a serious face. "I will deal with her I am not going to not to my job because of Tamara who got into the wrestling business because she wants you back." She added.

"Maria Tamara has your father on her side we don't know what the hell they are up to." Kevin said while Maria stood up.

"Kevin I dealt with my father for 21 years of my life I can deal with him now." Maria said sitting on his lap. "I can deal with Tamara not a problem." She added.

"Baby." Kevin said before Maria cut him off and kissed him on the lips.

Maria deepened the kiss then broke it when she looked at him.

"You are something else." Kevin said with a little laugh.

"Now you notice." Maria said with a little laugh.

Kevin laughed her as she put her head on his shoulder. Maria looked up at him and touched his cheek and he looked down at her as she pulled him down once more and kissed him on the lips gently.

"Take me upstairs please." Maria said in a whisper.

Without another word Kevin picked his wife bridal style and walked up stairs locking the door on their way.

Few Hours Later

"Kevin Scott Nash hurry up!" shouted Maria as she put her black halter top on. "We have to get to the airport." She added.

Kevin walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of tan slacks and a white wife beater. She smiled at him as she slipped her blue jeans.

"And you're telling me to hurry up." Kevin said laughing.

Maria rolled her eyes at him as she walked over to the door and put her flip flops on. She grabbed her brush from the bathroom counter and brushed her hair. She put it up in a high pony tail and ran to the bed and got up behind Kevin and started to brush his hair.

"You haven't done that in a while." Kevin said looking at her.

"I know I thought I would." Maria said smiling.

She kissed his cheek and hopped down from the bed and smiled as she walked Kevin put on a dress shirt.

"Damn I should go change." Maria said looking at her outfit.

"Don't you dare its fine." Kevin said kissing her forehead.

She walked over to the dresser and put her necklace on. She grabbed her pocket book and walked over to the bed where he was putting on his shoes.

"Ready?" Kevin asked looking at her.

"Yes let's go get Tristan then head to work where I have to deal with his mom." Maria said smiling.

He laughed at her as they walked out of the bedroom. Maria grabbed the keys to the truck and threw them to Kevin as she opened the door.

"So I'm driving?" Kevin said with a little laugh.

"If you don't want to then I will." Maria said with a smile.

He shook his head as he set the alarm for the house and also locked the doors while she got into the truck. Kevin looked at Maria who was sitting in the middle of the truck waiting on him.

"Come on sweetie lets go get Tristan." Kevin said as he hopped into the truck.

Maria smiled at him as he pulled out of the drive way. She put her head on his shoulder and put her hand on his thigh.

"Maria Nash don't you dare start anything." Kevin said looking at her.

"I wasn't going to Kevin Nash." Maria said rolling her eyes at him. "I was just putting my hand there but if I wanted to then I would." She added with a evil grin.

She giggled at him as he growled. She put her hand back into her lap and he grabbed it and put it back on this thigh making her smile at him.

"I am lucky." Kevin said as he pulled into the airport parking lot. "I've got a family who I care about so much." He added.

Maria kissed him on the lips gently then broke away from him and gave him a little smile.

"You are the guy who makes me happy and I will make sure that I prove it to everyone because I am not going to back down from a fight from your ex wife." Maria said as she hopped out of the truck and closing the door.

"Come on lets go get our son." Kevin said as he locked the truck.

Maria smiled as she put her arms around his waist and giving smiles to people as they noticed them walking.

"Excuse me I wouldn't normally do this but my daughter named Star and she is a huge fan of the both of you would make you signing this and take a picture with her?" the woman said as both Maria and Kevin turned around.

Maria smiled as she picked up the little girl who was maybe 5 or 6 and put her on her hip and shook a picture with her. Maria gave the little girl to Kevin who put her on his back and a took a picture.

"Star how would you like to take a picture with the both of us?" Maria said looking at her.

The little girl's head started to nod making Kevin smile and laugh as Maria put her on her hip then kissed her cheek when the camera went off making the little blush. Maria signed a piece of paper then gave it to Kevin who signed it giving it to the mom. Star hugged both of them then ran off with her mom making Kevin and Maria laugh.

"That was too cute." Maria said pointing at the little girl.

"Yea it was." Kevin said as he grabbed her hand as they walked over to the waiting area. "Maybe you can give me a little girl." He added looking at her.

Maria's head snapped and looked up at him with kind of a shocked face but then smiled.

"I would love to give you a daughter Kevin believe me." Maria said as he kissed her on the lips. "We will just have to wait a little while though." She added.

Kevin nodded at her then he pulled her in front of him and put his arms around her shoulders and looking towards the tunnel waiting on Tristan. About 10 minutes Tristan walked though the tunnel making Maria smile and yell at him. He waved at them while they walked over to him.

"Hey dad." Tristan said hugging Kevin then he turned Maria and smiled. "Hey mom." He added making her smile.

She hugged him as they all walked to the baggage claim. Kevin grabbed the rolling suit case while Maria grabbed the gym bag and put it on her shoulder and walked between the two guys that meant so much to her.

"Tristan, just to give you a heads up the ladies are going to be all over you when we get to the studio." Maria said laughing. "But when we get out of here I am going to be telling you something about something you need to know before we get to the studio as well." She added.

Tristan nodded at her as they walked out of the airport.

"Hey Mom get in the middle next to him because I don't want to see look like a little kid." Tristan said laughing.

Maria busted out laughing and climbed into the truck and got into the middle of the seat and shook her head while both of the guys got into the truck. Kevin turned the truck on and looked at Maria who was smiling at him.

"Ok Tristan I am not going to beat around the bush." Maria said turning towards him. "Your mom is now working for TNA and she is going to be there tonight." She added.

"What?" Tristan said sounding very shocked. "Please tell me your kidding me." He added.

"Oh believe me I wish that I could tell you that I was kidding about this but I'm not Tristan." Maria said grabbing his hand. "Plus they are going to be making me and your mom have a little feud." She added.

Tristan shook his hand and looked at Kevin who was driving down the road.

"What do you think about it?" Tristan asked looking at Kevin.

"I think its bullshit but I can't do anything about it." Kevin said as he held onto Maria's hand. "I don't know how much trouble it will be when your mom and Maria get into the ring together." He added.

Tristan shook his head then put his head on Maria's shoulder.

"Go to sleep sweetheart we will wake you up when we get to the arena." Maria said kissing his forehead as Tristan as closed his eyes.

Maria kissed Kevin's hand then put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep along with Tristan. About 45 minutes of driving they pulled into the parking lot of the arena and saw fans were already waiting in line for the night's taping.

"Wake up Maria." Kevin said shaking his wife a little bit.

"Ok I'm up." Maria said pulling her head up from Kevin's shoulder and she shook Tristan who woke up as well. "We are here sweetheart." She added.

Tristan yawned and looked around got out of the truck while Maria got up and started to jump up and down to get her legs to wake up. Kevin walked over to Maria and handed her, her gym bag. Tristan walked on the right side of Maria while Kevin put his arm around her shoulder and they walked into the arena.

"Tristan!" shouted a female voice.

Kevin, Maria, and Tristan turned around and saw Tamara with a smile on her face.

"Come give your mom a hug." Tamara said smiling.

Tristan looked at Maria and Kevin and just stood there then gave a smile to Tamara and hugged Maria taking her by surprise.

"That bitch isn't your mother!" shouted Tamara stomping her feet.

Tristan walked over to Tamara who started to smile as he walked towards her then looked at the floor then back up at her.

"Maria is more of a mother then you will EVER be to me. Yes you might have had me but Maria here took care of me when you were to busy trying to get dad back." Tristan shouted at her. "Now just leave me alone mom." He added before walking away back to Kevin and Maria who was shocked at what just happen.

"You shouldn't have talked to your mom like that." Maria said making Kevin shocked.

"She isn't my mom Maria yes she had me but she isn't my mom." Tristan said as they walked towards Kevin's locker room.

Kevin's Locker Room

Maria walked in first and saw Kristen sitting on the couch looking at the floor. Her head popped up and she looked at her.

"Is everything ok?" Maria asked looking at her as she sat down beside her.

"Yes things are fine." Kristen said looking at her. "I am going to be working with you guys." She added.

Maria's eyes lit up and hugged her around the shoulders making her smile.

"Where is Scott?" Maria asked looking at her.

"He had to out of town." Kristen said smiling. "I start tonight." She added.

"How are you going to start?" Kevin asked as Tristan sat down on the floor with his cd player.

"I am going to be in a match against someone I have been dying to get my hands on." Kristen said looking at Maria with a smile.

"Tamara." Maria and Kristen said at the same time making Kevin laugh.

Tristan shook his head at Maria and Kristen as they started to talk.

"Do you have a wrestling outfit?" Maria asked looking at her.

"No." Kristen said looking at Maria.

"Come on we are going to be going to the women's locker room because they normally have something you can wear since we are all the same size expect in the bust size." Maria said laughing as she grabbed Kristen's hand.

"Ok then." Kristen said laughing.

"We will be back in a little while baby." Maria said as they walked out of the locker room.

"Ok." Kevin shouted as the door closed.

Maria linked her arm with Kristen and smiled at her.

"I can't believe that you are going to be working with us." Maria said smiling like a little kid in a candy store.

"You are nuts." Kristen replied as they walked into the women's locker room.

Gail, Traci, Lauren (Angelina Love), and Jamie (Velvet Sky) all looked up at them as they walked in laughing and smiling.

"Girls we need some help." Maria said smiling. "This is Kristen as you guys know. She is the newest TNA knockout and she has nothing to wear." She added.

"Oh that isn't a problem Cica." Lauren said smiling "I am sure we all have something." She added.

"Really?" Kristen asked looking at her.

"Come on Kris what kind of people if we didn't help out a woman in need." Traci said laughing.

Kristen sat down on the bench and watched all the girls along with Maria trying to find her something to wear for the night.

"Do you like to wear leather?" Gail said looking at her.

"If Abyss can do it and make it look good, I can do it too." Kristen said laughing with a smile.

The whole women's locker room busted out laughing at her reply. When Gail was able to walk she walked over to Kristen and handed her leather pants with zipper front with a basic leather halter top.

"Oh I love this." Kristen said smiling.

"You can keep it because it's too big for my little short legs." Gail said laughing.

"Thank you!" Kristen said hugging Gail around the neck.

Gail hugged Kristen back making the girls laugh in the ring.

"Who are going to be facing?" Traci asked putting on her make up.

"Tamara Nash." Kristen said looking at Traci who had wide eyes. "Yes the one and only who hates our Maria." She added.

Everyone could feel the tension in the locker room as the name was mentioned. Right when Lauren was about to say something the locker room door open. Christy and Tamara walked into the locker room with arms linked.

"Great just great." Maria said in a mumble rolling her arms. "The sluts of TNA." She added making Jamie and Kristen laugh.

Tamara and Christy gave glares to them while Jamie and Kristen got in front of Maria so she couldn't go after them.

"Thank you for the outfit Gail." Kristen said grabbing Maria's wrist and went to leave the locker room.

Right as Maria walked by Tamara she felt her wrist get grabbed and it was Tamara who was holding it. She pulled Maria to her and they were face to face.

"You will pay for taking my family away from me." Tamara said in a whisper so Maria was the only one who could hear.

"I am not going to back down from a slut like you Tamara. You think you are better then anyone just because you took some lessons in wrestling but I've got news for you I've been wrestling for years which means I know more then your ass EVER will so I will always be better." Maria said in a whisper then spit in Tamara's face making her let of her wrist.

Kristen dragged Maria out of the locker room before she could do anything to Tamara.

"Are you sure you can handle her?" Maria said with a smile.

"Oh I think tonight is where we show we are tag partners and we aren't scared of Tamara." Kristen said with an evil smile.

Maria and Kristen shook hands as they walked towards Kevin's locker room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Impact

"I have wanted to do this for months." Kris said with a smile as she started to warm up in the ring a little bit. "She couldn't come up with a better name then Angel Rose?" she added shaking her head as she watched Tamara walk to the ring.

Angel got into the ring and gave Kris an evil smile and posed to the crowd then looked at her with a smile.

"The 2nd knockout match tonight Don and these two look like they are ready to kill each other and the match hasn't even started yet." Mike said looking at the camera.

The bell rung making the girls lock up and Kris walked Angel to the corner and kicked her in the stomach. Kris gave Angel chops making the crowd go whooo. She looked at Angel and grabbed her hair and threw her across the ring by her hair making her hit her chin on the mat hard.

"Who is the bitch now?" Kris said as she stepped on Angel's hair and pulled her up by arms making Angel scream in pain.

She looked around the as the ref counted and she let her go and kicked in the stomach making the crowd cheer as she picked Angel up from the mat and Angel kicked Kris in the stomach and threw into the ropes and did a clothesline that took her by surprise.

"Got ya bitch." Angel said kicked Kris in the ribs.

Angel picked Kris up from the mat and did a arm bar and twisted her arm badly making Kris scream in pain. Kris looked at Angel who was smiling then out of the blue Kris threw her to the side making her leg up as she hit the mat. Kris looked around the impact zone as she held her wrist then kicked Angel in the stomach making her curl up.

"Come on fight back!" shouted Kris as she picked Angel up and threw into the ropes.

Angel ducked the clothesline and Kris turned around they both clothesline each other hitting the mats hard. The ref started to count and Kris got up and grabbed Angel up by her hair and kicked in the stomach hard and did a DDT then walked over to the corner and grabbed both of the top ropes and turned her self around as she waited on Angel to get up.

"What is she doing?" Don asked looking at Mike.

Kris jumped of the rope doing a front flip and hit Angel taking her done. Kris pinned and the referee hit the mat 3 times and Kris got up and smirked at Angel then got up as the referee held her arm up in the air.

"It seems like the Kris the newest member of the TNA family is going to climb the rankings." Don said smiling.

Kris went to walk out of the ring but Angel grabbed her leg and pulled her down the mat making her scream a little bit as she hit her head on the mat hard. Angel started to punch her in the face and the fans booing thinking its apart of the show.

"Who is the bitch now!" shouted Angel as she hit Kris in the face.

Before Angel knew it the fans where cheering loudly and Star is shown running down the ramp and into the ring taking Angel down to the mat making her scream loudly. Star started to kick her but Angel run out of the ring and looked at her.

"Come on get back in!" shouted Star as she crowd cheered loudly.

Star walked over to Kris and checked on then walked back to the ropes again and started to fuss at Angel then gets out of the ring and held Kris backstage while looking at the camera upset.

Backstage

"Damn she knows a thing or two." Kristen said rolling her neck while holding it.

"She took it too far when she did what she did." Maria said giving her friend a towel and a bottle of water.

Tamara walked around the arena and walked over to where Kristen and Maria were with a huge smile on her face.

"Told you I know some things and I am sure I'm better as hell." Tamara walking by her.

Maria went to attack her but Kristen grabbed her around the waist and held her back from doing anything to her.

"Good job out there ladies." Jim Cornette said smiling

"Thanks." Kristen replied breathing heavily. "Sucks that Scott isn't here." She added in a mumble.

Maria looked down at her friend and hugged her around the shoulders as she got up and went to Kevin's locker room.

Kevin's Locker Room

Kristen walked into the locker room wiping her face and looked at Kevin who looked up as they walked into the room.

"Guess who just called me." Kevin said putting his cell phone in his pocket.

"My dear Fiancée'." Kristen said as she grabbed her street clothes and went into the bathroom.

Maria looked at Tristan who was still listening to music but asleep. She sat down on the couch and looked at Kevin with a smile.

"I am shocked you were able to control your anger." Kevin said with a little laugh.

"Hey my job is on the line so I am not going to screw things up because of her." Maria replied with a smile.

Kristen walked into the room dressed and sighed as she looked at her cell phone with no phone calls.

"He can take time to you but not me." Kristen said as she sat down on the floor against the wall.

Maria looked at Kevin with pleading eyes then smiled at her.

"Don't worry I bet he is going to call you any minute now." Maria said as she grabbed her cell phone and texted him hoping he would do what she told him.

She put her cell phone back in her pocket and looked at Kevin as she leaned against him.

"Hey baby do you think Kristen can come stay with us?" Maria said in a whisper looking at Kevin.

"Sure I don't have a problem with that we got an extra room." Kevin said kissing her forehead.

Maria got up from the couch and walked over to where Kristen was leaning her head against the wall.

"Hey why don't you come home with us tonight?" Maria said with a smile. "You don't have to go home that big house alone." She added.

Kristen just nodded at her friend then looked at her cell phone and he still hadn't called. Maria looked at Kevin who shrugged as he was trying to text his best friend as well.

"Come on lets go." Maria said helping her up.

She bent down and was shaking Tristan making him wake up. He looked up at her with a smile.

"Come on baby lets get you home and in your bed." Maria said as he got up slowly.

Kristen grabbed her bag then looked at Kevin and Maria who were smiling at her.

"I will follow you guys over there in my mustang ok?" Kristen said hugging Maria.

Kevin grabbed his bag while he grabbed Maria also and everyone walked out of the locker room. Right as the door closed Tamara walked around the corner with a little smile on her face.

"Well well if it isn't the future Mrs. Hall." Tamara said smiling. "Do you know where your future husband is." She added with a smile.

Kristen looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone Tamara I am not in the mood for your crap." Kristen said holding her hand up. "I only did my job out there so if you don't like it take it up with the boss." She added.

Kristen pushed Tamara out of her way and walked past her.

"Yo Kristen look." Tamara said throwing her cell phone at her.

Maria and Kristen looked at it and it was a picture of Scott and another woman. Kristen looked at Tamara who had a little smile on her face.

"Now you know why he hasn't called." Tamara said laughing.

Kristen threw Tamara's cell phone back to her and ran away leaving her bag on the ground.

"You are a real bitch." Maria said looking at Tamara as she grabbed Kristen's bag.

"Oh don't worry I'm only letting her know what her man is doing." Tamara said looking at her. "Just like you should be asking your man what he was doing while you were in the ring against Angelina." She added.

Maria rolled her eyes at Tamara as the rest of the group walked out of the arena leaving Tamara standing there. Right as they all walked out Eric walked around the corner and smiled evilly.

"Oh you are wearing her down." Eric said smiling. "She is having doubts just look at her." He added.

Parking Lot

Maria looked around and saw that Kristen sitting on the hood of her car. She looked at Kevin who nodded towards Kristen so she ran over to her.

"Kris?" Maria said looking at her.

"What?" Kristen said wiping some tears away from her face.

"You that Tamara is just trying to get under your skin." Maria said sitting down beside her. "She wants you to believe that he is doing something he suppose to be." She added.

Kristen looked at Maria and shook her head as she looked around the darkness of the parking lot and saw Kevin and Tristan already in the truck.

"Follow us to our house Kris and I mean because I want to talk to you about some things that no one knows about me or Kevin ok?" Maria said looking at her.

"Ok sweetheart." Kristen said kissing her on the lips quick.

Maria smiled at her and touched her face as she left the bag on the hood and hopped down to the ground and jogged over to where Kevin and Tristan were already waiting in the truck.

"She is going to follow us?" Kevin asked as Maria hopped into the truck closing the door.

"Yea at least I hope so." Maria said as Tristan put his head in her lap and fell asleep again. "I swear I am going to attack your ex wife." She added.

"Be my guest but don't get your ass put in jail or lose your job over her." Kevin said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

He looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Kristen was following them. Maria looked out the back window and saw Kristen's mustang and smiled brightly as she turned around.

"You are going to tell her aren't you?" Kevin asked looking at her.

"Tell her what?" Maria said looking at her.

"About what happen when I went to Japan." Kevin replied looking at her.

Maria just nodded as she looked down at Tristan's head. She looked as she saw that Kevin was holding her hand with a smile.

"I know that I can't bear to lose the one woman in my life who means the world me." Kevin said looking at her. "I am not going to do anything to screw up again." He added as he kissed her hand.

Maria kissed his hand and looked at the road as he pulled into their street. Within a few minutes Kevin pulled into their drive way. Tristan woke up as the truck turned off. Maria smiled when she saw Kristen's mustang pull up behind the truck. Everyone got out of the truck and looked at Kristen who was walking up to them.

"Kevin you are a speed freak." Kristen said laughing.

Kevin laughed at her as they all walked into the house. Kristen was the last one to enter the house and closed the door while Maria sat down on the couch and looked at her.

"We need dinner." Kevin said as his stomach growled. "I will go get some pizzas." He added.

Kristen threw her mustang keys at him as he walked out of the house. Tristan kissed Maria on the cheek and walked up stairs.

"Call me when he is back." Tristan said yawning.

Maria nodded at him as he walked up stairs. Kristen sat down on the couch next to Maria who was looking at her.

"You know that me and Kevin have had some troubles in the past don't you?" Maria said looking at her friend in the eye.

"No I didn't." Kristen said looking at her. "What happen?" she added.

Maria broke out into a smile and shook her head as she looked at her.

"When Kevin went to Japan with a few friends he ended up cheating on me when someone we all know." Maria said looking down at her hands. "Tamara." She added.

"Why in the hell did he cheat with her?" Kristen asked looking at her friend.

"Your guess is good as mine." Maria said with a little laugh. "Hell we both didn't have a damn clue that she went and she acted like me when they were in the dark hotel room." She added.

"Now I can see why you two don't get along." Kristen said laughing.

Maria nodded at her friend and then put her head on Kristen's shoulder then turned the TV Comedy Central and started to watch Chris Rock.

"You know that you are the first person I told about that." Maria said looking up at Kristen.

"No but I'm glad that you could tell me." Kristen said kissing her on the forehead.

Maria held onto Kristen's hand and looked at the TV and started to laugh. About 45 minutes later Kevin walked into the house and the girls looked up at him as he walked into the house.

"Took you long enough Shrek." Kristen said smiling at him.

"Great another nick name." Kevin said as he put the pizza boxes down on the table. "Where is Tristan?" he added.

"Upstairs." Kristen replied then looked down and saw Maria was asleep. "Wake up baby time to eat." She added while shaking her.

Maria woke up and saw Kevin standing there with a smile on his face.

"What did you get?" Maria said sitting on the edge the couch.

"I got Kristen's favorite mushrooms, ham, and extra cheese." Kevin said opening the box. "I got your favorite extra mushrooms, pepperoni, and extra cheese." He added while opening the other box.

Tristan walked down the stairs and grabbed a one slice of each pizza and walked back upstairs. Maria raised her eye brow then looked at Kristen.

"What did I miss while I was asleep?" Maria asked taking a bite of her pizza.

"Nothing he came down stairs and asked if Kevin was back yet and I said no and he saw you were asleep and went back upstairs." Kristen said looking at her.

Maria nodded at her and took a sip of the drink that Kevin had brought in for both of them.

"Did you tell her?" Kevin asked pointing at Kristen.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON HER!" Kristen said loudly looking at him.

"It was when we were dating calm down." Kevin said backing away from her.

Kristen busted out laughing as she started to eat her pizza. Kevin sat down beside Maria and took a bite of her pizza.

"Hey!" Maria said looking at her. "That was mine." She added with a little laugh.

Kevin laughed a little bit then smiled at her as he grabbed his own piece.

"Hey what is your is mine and what is mine is yours." Kevin said laughing.

Maria and Kristen shook her head at him as they all started to eat dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Maria are you ok?" Kristen asked as she knocked on the bathroom door after watching her best friend run into the bathroom once she walked into the kitchen.

"Yea I'm fine." Maria replied as she opened the bathroom door wiping the side of her mouth with a piece of tissue.

Kristen raised her eye brow a little bit then walked back into the kitchen with Maria close behind her.

"Do you guys have any plans today?" Kristen asked as she put finished cooking her breakfast.

"Not that I am aware of." Maria said with a little bit of a yawn. "I know that Kevin and Tristan I think are going to have a father son day but other then that nothing else." She added.

Kristen nodded at her friend then watched as she went to grab something to eat from the cabinet she leaned over the sink and puked again.

"Are you sure that you are fine?" Kristen asked turned on the water.

"Yes I'm fine Kris." Maria said as she put some water in her hand and moved it around in her mouth and then spit it out.

She grabbed a bottle of water from refrigerator and took a sip.

"Does Kevin know?" Kristen asked looking at her.

"Know what?" Maria replied looking at her.

Kristen gave a little laugh then looked at her.

"That you're pregnant." Kristen said making Maria choke on her water.

"What makes you think that?" Maria said putting the cap on her bottle.

"Woman I've been pregnant before and I know all the signs and sweetheart your showing the signs you need to go checked before you get back into a wrestling ring." Kristen said pointing a finger at her.

Maria bit her bottom lip then looked around the room while Kristen held out the phone and gave her a little smile.

"Make it today and I will go with you." Kristen said smiling.

Maria grabbed the phone and walked outside onto the back deck and sat down in the patio chair and dialed the phone number.

"Hey have you seen Maria?" said Kevin walking into the kitchen trying to fix his hair.

"Whoa wild beast." Kristen said laughing. "She is out back she is calling the doctor her back is bothering her a lot more." She added trying to make it seem real.

Kevin looked out the window and as he grabbed a cup and got some coffee that Kristen had made before any of them came down.

"Its today at 12:30." Maria said as she put the phone on the counter.

"Ok Kevin is here." Kristen whispered when he walked into the kitchen.

Maria smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips gently grabbed a bottle of water.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kristen asked looking at Maria. "I can make you something." She added.

"Sure." Maria said looking at her. "I want mmm French toast." She added.

Kristen nodded at her then looks around the kitchen then laughs when Kevin puts all the stuff on the counter for her making Maria smile.

"Thank you Shrek." Kristen said kissing him on this arm because she couldn't reach his face.

Maria busted out laughing while Kevin growled at her and went and sat down beside her.

"Want some Kevin?" Kristen said with a little laugh.

"Sure." Kevin replied as Maria put her head on his shoulder.

Within a few minutes Kristen had their food done. Maria grabbed the plate and put some sour cream on it giving some looks from Kristen and Kevin.

"What are you doing?" Kristen asked looking at her.

"I use to do this when I was a child so I thought I would do it again." Maria said as she took a bite and smiled brightly.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked looking at her. "I remember you and you never did that around me." He added.

"Well you weren't around me that much Kevin." Maria replied taking another bite.

He shook his head and started to eat his breakfast while Kristen ate hers. Maria put her plate in the sink and grabbed a glass from the drainer and walked to the refrigerator pulling the milk out and poured some in her glass.

"Ok something is up." Kevin said looking at Kristen.

"What do you mean something is up?" Kristen said hoping he didn't know anything.

"Maria doesn't drink milk unless she is sick or when is really craving it and she normally will say im craving it but she just went up and got it." Kevin said looking at her.

"She doesn't have to say she is craving in order to get it." Kristen said taking the last bite of her grits before putting it in the sink.

Maria smiled brightly at Kristen and put the glass in the sink and sat back down next to Kevin and stole a piece of his French toast.

"Hungry much?" Kevin said raising an eye brow at her.

"I guess I was hungrier then I thought." Maria said looking down.

Kevin shook his head and made her look at him with a smile.

"Feel free to steal something from my plate ok?" Kevin said smiling. "I love you." He added before kissing her on the lips.

Maria looked at the clock on the wall and it was 10:30.

"I am going to take a shower and get ready and you need to do the same." Maria said smiling. "Before you ask you can borrow some of my clothes." She added.

Kristen nodded at her as she walked out of the kitchen leaving Kristen and Kevin alone. She started to clean the kitchen up and sighed.

"He hasn't called has he?" Kevin asked looking at her.

"No." Kristen replied as she started to wash the dishes.

"I will call him when you guys to the doctor." Kevin said as he put his plate in the sink. "You know you don't have to clean those." He added.

"Its just a habit." Kristen said as she put the washed plate in the other side of the sink. "I wish I knew what was going on." She added.

"Go get ready and I will finish here." Kevin said pushing her out of the way.

Kristen smirked at him and she had some soap and water on her hands she flicked them at him making the soap sods go him. She walked up stairs and saw Maria stand in the door waiting on her.

"Come on." Maria said pulling her into the bedroom closing the door. "What do you want to wear?" she added as she walked over to dresser.

Kristen walked over to dresser and pulled out a pair hip huggers, a black skull shirt, and a black lace bra and a pair of matching thongs.

"You can have those." Maria said laughing.

"Ok then I'll take a shower in the gust room." Kristen said laughing as she walked out of the room.

Maria walked over to the dresser and pulled a pair of lose baggy blue jeans, a Canada maple leaf shirt, a red and white bra and thong set. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Bedroom

Maria walked out of the bathroom brushing her hair and saw it was 11:15. She put hair up in a pony tail and grabbed a Canada hat and put her pony tail through the back and put it to the side.

"Acting like a Canadian?" Kevin said walking into the bedroom making her jump.

"Yeppers." Maria said laughing.

She kissed him on the lips gently and pulled him down to deepen then stopped when she saw Tristan standing in the door way with a smile on his face.

"Sorry to bother you but my friend Kyle is down stairs him and his mom want to know if I want to go to the movies today and hang out with him today." Tristan said looking at them with puppy eyes.

"Sure." Kevin said with a wave as Tristan ran out.

Maria looked up at him with her hands on her hips with a raised eye brow.

"I thought you guys were suppose to have a father son day completely." Maria said looking at him.

"We were but his friends he hardly gets to see down here so its ok." Kevin replied kissing her forehead.

Maria nodded at him then looked at Kristen who walked into the bedroom putting her hair up in a pony tail.

"Ready?" Kristen said looking at her.

"Sure are we taking your mustang?" Maria said grabbing her pocket book.

"Sure." Kristen said as they all walked out of the bedroom.

Kevin put his arms around Maria's waist they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I will see you guys when yall get back." Kevin said kissing her cheek. "I'll try to get into touch with Scott." He added but into Maria's ear making her nod.

"Ok baby I will see you when we get back." Maria said kissing him on the lips gently before following Kristen out of the door.

About 45 minutes Kristen pulls her mustang into a parking spot at the doctor's office.

"Are you sure you want to come in with me?" Maria asked playing her hands.

"Come on Maria." Kristen said getting out of the car.

Maria took her sit belt off and got out of the mustang and looked around and was thankful there weren't any fans around. She walked into the office and signed in and sat down in the waiting room.

"Maria Nash, Doctor. Williams will see you." The nurse said looking around the waiting room.

Maria and Kristen walked into the back and followed the nurse and went into the room that the nurse put her in. Maria gave her pocket book to Kristen who sat down on the chair while she got on to the table. After waiting 25 minutes Dr. Williams walked into the room looking over her chart.

"Mrs. Nash it's been a while." Dr. Williams said with a smile. "What is the problem today?" he added.

Maria bit her bottom lip then looked at Kristen who smiled.

"I want to get a pregnancy test to make sure." Maria said with a little scared voice.

"Maria this is a common thing that most women come in here and ask for you don't have to be scared." Dr. William said touching her shoulders. "Ok we will get some blood work and in a few hours we can you." He added.

Maria nodded at him as they followed him to the lab to get her blood work done. She looked around the room and closed her eyes as the needle went into her skin making Kristen laugh at her.

"This isn't funny." Maria said looking at her. "I hate needles." She added.

"It's ok." Kristen replied with a little laugh.

The nurse took the needle out and put the bandage on the hole. They walked back to the room where Dr. Williams was waiting on them.

"Well Mrs. Nash we will call you today for sure to give you the results." Dr. Williams said looking over her char.

Maria nodded at him and grabbed her pocket book from Kristen and put it on her shoulder before walking out of the room. Kristen linked her arm with Maria as they walked out of the office.

"Do you think you are?" Kristen asked as they walked to car.

"I don't know." Maria said looking at her. "I'm scared though." She added.

They got into the mustang and Maria felt her cell phone go off and it was Kevin and she looked at Kristen.

"Answer it girl." Kristen said turned the mustang on.

She flipped it open and put it on speaker phone and put her seat belt on.

"Hey baby." Maria said trying to sound normal.

"Are you done with the doctors?" Kevin asked while Kristen pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm done they are going to call me in a few hours to let me know the results of the test." Maria said hoping he wouldn't ask what type of results.

"Ok do you think that you are Kristen could come on home?" Kevin asked sounding a little sneaky.

"Uh sure." Maria said looking at Kristen who was laughing. "See you when we get there then." She added before hanging out.

Maria looked at Kristen who was laughing.

"I wonder why he was us there so badly." Kristen asked pulling out her cell phone checking it no one had call. "What in the hell is up with him." She added quietly.

"I don't know what is going on but its ok you've got me." Maria said putting on her best kissy face making Kristen laugh.

About 30 minutes later Kristen pulled into the drive way of Maria and Kevin's house and saw a car parked along the street. The girls looked at each other and got out slowly. Kristen locked the doors while Maria walked into the house.

"Baby?" Maria said looking around the living room.

"In here." Kevin said calling from the kitchen.

The girls walked into the kitchen and stopped in their tracks when Kristen saw Scott standing there.

"Baby!" Kristen said hugging him around his face.

"I've missed you." Scott said kissing her lips gently.

Maria looked at Kevin who was looking at her. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist.

"When did he get here?" Maria asked looking at them.

"About 25 minutes after you guys left." Kevin replied kissing her cheek.

Maria smiled at them then looked at Kristen who out of the blue hit in the chest making him hold his chest.

"Where the hell were you when I debut on TNA?" Kristen asked looking at him with her arms crossed.

"I had to wrestle in another promotion." Scott said in reply.

Kristen shook her head and hugged him tightly around the waist not even wanting to hear anymore.

"Come on guys let's go sit down." Maria said walking into the living room.

Maria and Kevin sat down on the couch while Kristen and Scott sit down on the love seat.

"What's on today?" Kevin said grabbing the remote.

"I don't know old man turn it on and find out." Maria said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Watch what you say about the old man because if you keep it up I will take you upstairs and show you how old I am." Kevin said kissing her on the lips gently.

Kristen busted out laughing then looked at Scott who was getting a kick out of this. Maria stuck her tongue at Kristen who done the same. About 3 hours the guys were watching football and the girls where sitting there actually watching it with them. Maria's cell phone went off making them all jump. She looked at the ID it was the Doctor's office.

"I'll go to another room I've got to take this." Maria said walking into the kitchen.

Kristen walked into the kitchen behind and looked at her friend's face.

"Thank you." Maria said looking at Kristen.

"Well?" Kristen said looking at her.

Maria looked down at the floor and bit her bottom lip and then back up at Kristen who was waiting to hear the answer.

"I am pregnant." Maria said looking shocked.

Kristen turned around and saw Kevin standing in the door way of the kitchen like he was frozen in time.

"You're what?" Kevin said looking at Maria who was scared a little bit.

Maria looked at him and bit her bottom lip scared to answer him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You're what?" Kevin said standing in the door way like his body was frozen.

Maria looked at Kristen who stood out of the way of them and looked at them. Scott stood up and walked up behind Kevin.

"What is going on?" Scott asked touching his friend's shoulder.

"I'm pregnant." Maria said looking down. "It's a mistake it seems." She added before walking out of the kitchen before anyone could say anything.

Scott looked shocked as Kevin did at first then looked at Kristen who standing against the counter looking at Kevin.

"Go after you big ass ogre!" Kristen said stomping her feet.

Kevin looked at Kristen then at Scott who moved out of the way. He took off like a bat out of hell going up the stairs.

"That is the first time I've seen him move that fast since he was told that Tristan was being born." Scott said pointing as he ran up the stairs.

"Hope he doesn't screw this up." Kristen said crossing her arms. "Ok before you decide to run you have some explaining to do." She added looking up at him.

Scott sighed and shook his head then looked back at her.

"Ok first off why in the hell didn't you call me?" Kristen asked looking at him.

"I got tired of Kris you got into the relationship knowing how the business worked." Scott said looking at her.

Kristen looked at him and shook her head.

"Who in the hell was that damn woman I saw you with?" Kristen said looking at him as he looked like a deer in head lights.

"What in the hell?" Scott said looking at her. "What in the hell are you talking about?" he added.

"There is a picture on the net that show you clearly in the club with some damn woman all over you!" Kristen said putting her hands on her hips.

"Kris baby come on you can't say that you believe that I would do that to you since we are so close to being married." Scott said shaking his head.

"I don't know what in the hell to believe besides Scott you were a player before I came along." Kristen shot back at him. "No wonder why Tanya left your ass you did all this to her I'm sure." She added.

Within seconds she put her hand over her mouth and looked at Scott who looked more hurt then upset. He didn't bother to say anything he just walked out of the house leaving Kristen in the kitchen as she slipped down to the floor.

"Baby, open the door." Kevin as he hit the bedroom door not aware what just happen down stairs.

The door opened and Maria looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. She walked away from the bed and sat down with her head down.

"You don't have to be here." Maria said with a sigh. "You didn't seem like you wanted this baby so don't worry you don't have to deal with it." She added.

Kevin raised a eye brow as he walked over to her.

"What in the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kevin said making her look at him. "You're my wife and you are pregnant what more could a guy want?" he added.

"Some one is going to keep their figure." Maria replied back. "Someone who can have a career." She added.

"What in the hell Maria?" Kevin said making her jump. "You have a career and your having a baby so what? You can't get into a wrestling ring big damn deal!" he added.

Maria shook her head and touched her stomach.

"I was about to bust out into my career and I find out that I am pregnant Kevin TNA is going to fire me." Maria said with the tears.

He couldn't take it anymore he took his wife into his arms and hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Baby they will not fire you. You are the biggest knockout that has debut besides you can manage Kristen because I think that they are going to feud Kristen and Tamara now." Kevin said with a little smile. "Kristen will kill her." He added.

Maria looked around and put her face into his neck. Kevin sat his wife down on the bed once more and got down on the floor in front of her between her legs and put his arms around her waist.

"I have wanted to have a family with you from the start Maria this baby here is going to be something that will be great." Kevin said looking at her.

Maria went to say something but the bedroom door opened and Kristen stood in the door way with tears running down her face.

"Kris what happen?" Maria asked as she walked over to her.

"I said something I shouldn't have and now Scott is gone." Kristen said as she hugged Maria tightly around the neck.

"What did you say?" Maria said rubbing her back.

"Something about him being a player before we met and I said no wonder why Tanya left his ass because he might have done that to her as well." Kristen answered back making Kevin get up from the bed.

"I am going to go see if I can find him." Kevin said kissing both of them on the head before walking out of the bedroom leaving the girls alone.

Maria closed the door and walked Kristen over to the bed and sat her down on the bed.

"I'm sure he isn't gone." Maria said looking at her.

"What if he doesn't ant to marry me anymore?" Kristen said wiping her tears away from her cheeks.

"He would be a stupid ass to not marry you." Maria said kissing her forehead.

"How did he take it?" Kristen asked trying to change the subject.

"He is happy about the idea I think." Maria said hugging her friend around the neck.

She looked around the bedroom hoping that Kevin would find Scott and bring him back to the house.

"Scott what are you doing?" Kevin asked leaning up against his friend's car.

"I am not going to run if that is what you're asking." Scott said looking at Kevin as he sat down on the hood of his car.

Kevin leaned against the car and saw Maria standing in the window watching them then waved at her.

"You know women they say some things they don't mean when they are upset." Kevin said looking at Scott. "I've had to deal with Maria saying some mean things." He added.

"Your wife didn't say anything about you being a player still and on wonder why your ex wife left you." Scott said with a little laugh.

"You really don't know my wife period." Kevin said pointing up at the window. "Any normal woman would have walked out of me when they found out that I cheated but she didn't. Even though at times she would bring it up just to make me feel guilty." He added.

Scott remembered what happen when Kevin told Maria that he had cheated on her. She calmly asked who he had slept with and when he said it was Tamara she threw a porcelain vase at him almost hitting him in the head. Thinking about Scott laughed and shook his head.

"What are you laughing at?" Kevin said running his hand through his hair.

"Remembering what happen when you told Maria you cheated on her." Scott replied looking up into the window saw Maria walk away from the window.

Kevin laughed a little bit and looked at Scott.

"Dude I bet you 20 bucks that your fiancée' thinks that you don't want to marry her." Kevin said smacking him on the shoulder.

"Why would she think that?" Scott asked sounding so stupid.

"Dude you walked out on her that is all I got." Kevin said laughing. "That is all I need." He added.

"Shit." Scott said in a whisper then pushed away from the car.

He ran his hand over his short hair then looked at Kevin who was looking up into the window even though Maria was standing there anymore.

"How does it feel to be a papa again?" Scott said with a little laugh trying to break the silence.

"To be honest when I walked into the kitchen and I heard her say that to Kristen I was in shock." Kevin said in reply. "But now I'm soo thrilled about it." He added.

"Dude you are so whipped." Scott said punching him in the arm.

"No I'm not whipped I'm just married." Kevin said laughing. "Come on lets go make sure your fiancée knows that you are still getting married." He added.

Scott nodded at him as they walked to the house. Maria saw them walk into the house and opened the bedroom door and looked at Kristen who had fallen asleep on the bed. She walked out into the hallway and at the top of the stairs and saw Scott walking up the stairs.

"She is asleep." Maria said looking at him.

"Maria please let me talk to her." Scott said looking up at her.

She moved out of the way without any more words and walked down the stairs into the arms of her husband who hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Baby." Scott said shaking her a little bit making her open her eyes and look at him.

"Scott." Kristen replied looking up at him. "I thought you were long gone after what I said to you." She added.

"I only went outside to the car but Kevin came out before could do anything." Scott said touching her face. "I want you to know I am not going to leave you." He added.

"I didn't think you wanted to marry me about what I said." Kristen said sitting up in the bed.

Scott laughed making her confused.

"You can say so many mean bitchy things to me Kristen all you want but I am not going to leave or not marry you." Scott said kissing her on the lips.

Maria and Kevin stood in the doorway of the bedroom and cleared their throats making her their friends break apart with smiles on their faces.

"Do it in the guest bedroom not my bed." Kevin said laughing.

Kristen got up from the bed and moved around and hugged Scott around the waist as Maria and Kevin watched them.

"Come on lets go downstairs and I will cook something for us to eat." Maria said with a smile.

All 4 of them walked down stairs and into the living room. The girls walked into the kitchen while the guys went back to watching the football game. Maria took out some steaks and put them on the counter yawned a little bit.

"Don't say you're sleepy now." Kristen said laughing.

"No I'm just yawning actually." Maria said laughing.

She grabbed the stuff and put them on the steaks and put them on the inside grill and turned the fan on over the stove and sat down on the counter.

"When are you going to call Jim or Dixie?" Kristen asked looking at her.

"I am going to call them right after I get the steaks done so I can be ready to hear you're fired." Maria said sadly.

Kristen smacked her in the back of the head. Maria touched the back of her head and looked at her friend.

"What is the hell?" Maria said rubbing the back of her head.

"You are not going to get fired just because you are pregnant." Kristen said looking at her. "I'm sure they are going to keep you on until you start showing or something because they don't want you to lose the baby." She added.

Maria just looked at her friend and simply nodded.

"What are you making baby?" Kevin shouted from the living room.

"Steaks!" Maria replied as she flipped the one she was cooking onto its other side.

She grabbed a glass from the drainer and put some apple juice into it and took a small sip and watched Kristen as she watched her.

"What?" Maria asked with a smile.

"Nothing, it's just going to be funny to watch you be pregnant." Kristen said with a little laugh.

"Oh brother." Maria said laughing.

Kristen was the one who finished cooking the steaks while Maria was fixing the potato salad. Maria put a cover over the bowl while she checked on the bake beans that were in the oven.

"They aren't going to need dinner if that is what you're thinking." Maria said with a smile.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to cook." Kristen replied with a little laugh.

Maria busted out laughing at her friend's reply. She pulled the beans out of the oven and put them on the stove top to let them cool.

"Boys you've got 5 minutes!" Maria shouted as she took another sip of her drink.

"OK!" shouted Scott and Kevin together.

Maria shook her head and grabbed the hot dish and walked over to the table and sat it on the holder and took the lip off of the potato salad. Kristen brought the steaks while Maria grabbed the plates and silver wear.

"Boys time to eat!" shouted Maria.

She moved out of the way of the door way and the guys walked into the kitchen and saw the food and smiled.

"Damn I am happy I snatched you up." Kevin said with a little laugh. "You can cook." He added.

Maria smiled at him and sat down beside him as they all started to eat. About 2 hours of eating and talking the dinner was done and the guys did the dishes while the girls went into the living room.

"Are you ready?" Kristen asked looking at her.

"As ready as I ever will be." Maria said grabbing her cell phone and dialing Jim's number.

She looked around the living room while waiting for Jim to pick up his phone.

"Hey Jim this is Maria Nash."

"Ahh Maria what can I do for you?" Jim said sounding chipper.

"I have something to tell you." Maria said sounding scared. "I just found this out today when I went to the doctor." She added.

"And what did you find out Maria?" Jim said as he went through some paper works.

"I'm pregnant." Maria said sounding very scared and worried.

"How far along are you?" Jim asked.

"About 3 months." Maria said looking at her lap.

"And you were in the ring?!" Jim shouted sounding upset.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know." Maria replied trying to hope he wouldn't fire her.

"Maria you will not be getting back in the ring of TNA until that baby is out of you." Jim said with a little smile. "But you will be in the ring for the last time next week telling the fans why you will be out of the ring. You don't have to be tell your personal life if you don't want to." He added.

"You aren't going to fire me?" Maria said sounding shocked.

"No why would I fire you because you are pregnant?" Jim asked. "You are the knockout that the fans write 24/7 and you are the one who brought the ratings back up." He added.

"Thank you Jim." Maria replied with a smile.

"Now I need to get back to some work I want to see you before the show tapes to get the load down." Jim said before hanging up.

Maria hung up the cell phone and looked at Kevin and Scott who were now standing behind the couch.

"So you're still on huh?" Scott said with a little laugh.

"I'm not getting fired if that is what you mean." Maria said with a huge smile. "I just have to get in the ring one last time and tell the fans why I'm not going to be in the ring anymore and I don't have to tell my personal life if I don't want to." She added.

Kevin looked at her and kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"You can tell the whole world if you want I don't care." Kevin said laughing. "I will be more then happy to come out to the ring with you." He added.

"No I will go with her after all it's my tag team partner." Kristen said smiling.

Maria nodded at Kevin the kissed him on the lips then looked at Kristen who was holding onto Scott's hand.

"We need to be get going." Scott said looking at his watch. "We have to go pick up Cody and Cassidy from the airport." He added.

When he said their names Kristen's eyes lit up and smiled brightly.

"Ok we will see you guys I'm sure tomorrow because you know that Tristan will want to see Cody and maybe even Cassidy." Kevin said smiling.

"Don't you even think about trying to play match makers with our kids." Scott said pointing at Scott making the girls laugh.

"I wouldn't do that to my son." Kevin said picking a little fight.

"Shut up." Maria said slapping his arm.

Scott laughed then hugged Maria then walked out of the house with Kristen behind him. Maria shook her head and looked at Kevin.

"You are something else Mr. Nash." Maria said with a little smile.

"Oh but you love me Mrs. Nash." Kevin said kissing her on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Impact

"Earlier in the show Jim Cornette told the impact zone that Star the newest knockout of TNA will be in the ring and be making a choice that will change her TNA outcome." Don said looking at Mike.

"We both know what is going to be said but we were sworn by TNA management that we would not say a word and right now guys is the moment of truth!" Mike said with a smile.

Right as he finished his comment "In the Shadows" by The Rasmus hit and the crowd cheered loudly as Star and Kris both walked out wearing street clothes. Star clapped some hands with the fans and used the steps instead of sliding in the ring like Kris did. She posed in the middle of the ring and gave a wave to some of the fans and grabbed a microphone from So Cal Val.

"I know that all of you have been waiting for almost the whole show trying to figure out what the hell has been going on with me." Star said with a smile. "Well the reason I am out here is because I am not going to be in the ring for a while." She added and the fans were in shock.

Right as she went to say something Samoa Joe's music hit making Kris and Star look up the ramp as he walked out of the tunnel looking pissed off. He got into the ring and the girls didn't run they stood in the ring and looked at him. He grabbed the microphone from the mat and looked at them.

"No one cares why you are going to be out of ring for a while Ms. Star." Joe said looking at them.

"Joe no one asked you to take your ass out here." Star said with a little smile. "But this isn't about you! So why don't you take your big Samoan butt to the back!" she added making the crowd cheer.

Joe smirked at her then started to shake his head.

"Why don't you two take your ass back to the back?" Joe said sitting on the middle rope. "And we can get down to the real business." He added.

"And what business would that be Joe?" Kris said taking the crowd by surprise she never really talked that much. "You want to talk about what TNA can do for Samoa Joe when all you do is talk and wine about this and that. Why don't you do us all a favor and shut the hell up!" she added.

Maria looked at her friend with a smile on her face.

"Why don't you take your little Mexican ass somewhere else?" Joe said with an evil smirk. "Plus it's about what Kevin Nash did to me at the ppv." He added.

"Why don't you make me?" Kris said with a smirk.

He went to step towards her when "Evil Angel" hit and the crowd booed loudly when Angel Love walked out onto the stage and making the girls roll their eyes at them. She grinned evilly as she walked down the ramp and into the ring.

"I have a little thing to talk to you two about." Angel said smiling. "Last week you two attacked me." She added.

"We attacked you?" Star said looking upset.

"Here is what I say about that." Angel said with a smile. "Me and Samoa Joe against you Star and any man of your choice." She added.

Star looked at Kristen then back at Angel and Joe who were smiling at them. Star took a step back then looked at Angel.

"Believe me you don't know how much I would love to get into the ring and take your ass out because that would be the greatest thing in this world to do but I can't." Star said with a smile.

"Oh you're scared." Angel said with pouty lips.

Star and Kris busted out laughing and looked at them.

"Oh I'm not scared Angel it's just that tonight is my last night to be in a ring because I'm pregnant." Star said with a smile.

The crowd cheered loudly when she said she was pregnant making Angel's eyes get wide as the crowd showed her face.

"As for the match being a tag match it won't happen." Star said into the microphone making the crowd boo loudly. "However it will be a single matches Angel." She added.

"If you can't fight who in the hell is going to take your place." Angel asked with a sick grin.

Kris looked at Star then back at Angel who was alone because Joe had gotten pissed off and went up the ramp.

"ME!" shouted Kris as she tackled Angel to the mat.

Maria got out of the ring and hopped down to the side of the ring while a referee ran down to the ring and got in.

"Star is pregnant!" Mike said with a little hint of a smile.

"Who ever fathered that baby is one lucky man." Don said laughing.

The camera went back to the ring while Kris had Angel in the corner kicking her over and over in the stomach. She moved away from the corner and run back and did the bronco buster making the crowd cheer loudly. Kris dragged Angel out of the corner and then went to the top turnbuckle and did a moon salt and covered as the referee hit the mat three times.

"Here is your winner.. KRIS!"

Star cheered loudly outside of the ring and clapped while Kris posed in the middle of the ring and pointed to Star who gave her thumbs up. Kris got out of the ring and put her arms around her shoulder and posed at the top of the ramp making the crowd cheer loudly.

Backstage

Maria smiled brightly as she hugged Kristen around her neck while laughing.

"I can't believe I beat her in street clothes." Kristen said laughing.

Maria busted out laughing then fell straight to the ground landing on her ass. She looked up at Kristen helped her up and saw Joe standing there looking at her.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you." Joe said looking at her.

Maria looked at Kristen who was looking at Joe scared.

"Tell your husband I'm not scared of him and I will make sure he gets what coming to him." Joe said smiling evilly.

Maria looked at him and shook her head and smiled.

"Joe you need to get your shit together. You walk around here like you're a 5 year old kid who just lost a toy to a damn playmate. So you need to get your shit together and realize that the world of TNA doesn't revolve around you." Maria said putting her hands on her stomach.

Joe growled at her then got a smile on his face.

"Damn you sound like your husband." Joe said walking away.

Maria looked at Kristen and growled in frustration and walked down the hallway with Kristen beside her.

"I swear if I wasn't pregnant I would get a step ladder and choke him." Maria said with a little smile.

"Riight Maria." Kristen said laughing. "Once you got to the top of that ladder and he gave you that smile you like the does you would be all mushy and wouldn't be able to do it." She added.

"Your right." Maria said laughing as they walked into Kevin's locker room.

Kristen saw Scott on the cell phone for the 4th time that day and looked at Maria who smiled at her.

"I am going to miss you in the ring." Kristen said looking at Maria.

"Oh I am not going to stay away from TNA Kristen." Maria said smiling. "That is why god invented the outside of the ring." She added.

Right as she finished her comment Kevin looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"What?" Kevin asked looking at her. "You're still going to be near a ring?" he added.

"Kevin I am not going to get involved during matches." Maria said looking at her. "If you want I will go to the ring with you." She added.

"Dude it's a losing situation you better just drop it." Scott said smiling at them.

Maria nodded at Scott then gave Kevin a little smile. Kevin shook his head at his wife and kissed her on the forehead.

"We had a run in with your little friend Joe." Kristen said looking at Kevin. "He said uhh what was it?" she added while looking at Maria.

"That he wasn't scared of you." Maria said rolling her eyes.

Kevin put his arms around Maria's shoulder and smiled evilly.

"Don't worry he needs more then ever." Kevin said with a little smile.

Maria and Kristen nodded in agreement then looked at Scott as he cell phone rung yet again.

"Who in the hell is calling?" Kristen asked looking at him.

Scott looked at the ID and looked at her.

"Tyler." Scott said replied as he got up.

"You know what?" Kristen said looking at Maria.

Before Maria could answer Kristen grabbed Scott's cell phone and looked at the ID and it said Sammie.

"Tyler huh?" Kristen said with a raised eye brow.

"Kristen." Scott said looking at her. "Don't you dare answer that." He added.

Kristen gave him an evil smile and opened the cell phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Kristen said with a smile.

"Uh hello who is this?" the female voice added.

"This is Kristen, Scott's fiancée who is this." Kristen asked while looking at Maria and Kevin.

"This is Sammie his fiancée." She said.

Right as the word fiancée came out of the girl's mouth Kristen hung up the phone and threw it to Scott. She looked at her left hand then up at him and took the ring off of her finger and handed it to him.

"Good luck I hope she makes you real happy." Kristen said clapping him on the chest. "Kev do you mind if I stay with you guys?" she added.

"Oh I wouldn't even try to go there because if Maria knew what the hell Kevin was doing she wouldn't even be near him." Scott shouted at her.

Right he finished his comment Maria looked at Kevin then back at Scott.

"Don't even bring me into this." Kevin said looking at him.

"What if I can't keep something a secret you might as well be telling your wife what the hell you're doing behind her back." Scott shouted at him.

"Yea tell your wife." Said a female voice.

Everyone looked in the door way and saw Tamara standing there crossing her arms while leaning against the wall. Maria growled a little bit and shook her head.

"Some get some fucking balls and tell me!" shouted Maria looking around the room.

"He has been sleeping with me." Tamara said with a huge smile.

Maria and Kristen's eyes got big at the same time. Kristen sat down on the couch while Maria got up from the couch and looked at him.

"Oh your ass better tell me that is a damn lie." Maria said pointing at him with her finger.

He looked down at the ground then ran his hand through his hair and looked at up at his wife.

"You bitch!" shouted Maria as she tackled Tamara to the floor.

Maria started to punch her in the face and grabbing her head and hitting into the floor. Tamara turned the two of them over and went to hitting Maria not even thinking about anything about her being pregnant.

"TAMARA STOP!" shouted Kevin pulling her off of Maria.

Kristen ran over to Maria who was holding onto her stomach and crying and spitting up blood. Kristen turned her and looked Tamara and Kevin.

"I swear if she loses this baby I will take it upon myself and make sure that there will be hell to pay." Kristen said touching Maria's face. "GET HELP YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!" She added looking at Scott who ran out of the room.

Maria started to cry while Kristen talked to her trying to calm her down. The EMTs came into the room while Kevin watched them take her out of a stretcher.

"This is your entire fucking fault!" Kristen said standing on the couch to get to his height and slapping him in the face. "I swear Kevin Scott Nash you loses your baby I will make sure that your life is a living hell." She added.

She ran out of the room while Tamara, Scott, and Eric walked back into the locker room looking at Kevin who was looking down.

"I can't believe you guys made me do that." Kevin said looking at them. "Made me lie to my wife that I was sleeping with my ex wife that is fucked up." He added.

"I can't believe you had Sammie Carlson call my self phone and saw she was my fiancée damn that ring rat gets on my nervous." Scot said looking at Tamara who was smiling at him.

"Don't forget boys you have to play until they forget about you and everything will go back to normal." Eric said pointing at them.

Kevin looked at Scott and shook his head.

"That means Kevin you have to act like you want me when ever she is around." Tamara said with a smile. "And Scott you have to ACT like you want Sammie when your around her as well." She added.

"There is no way that I will touch you." Kevin said with a growl.

"Oh you will if your want your wife and I am sure if that baby survives you would want them safe." Eric said smiling.

Kevin growled while Tamara sat down his lap and Sammie walked into the locker room with a smile on her face.

"Oh god here we go." Scott said sitting down on the couch.

Sammie skipped her way over to the couch and sat down beside him and grabbed his hand and grabbed the engagement ring from his hand and put it on.

"Now it's complete." Sammie said with a smile. "Even if the fat bitch wore it before me." She added.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT KRISTEN THAT WAY!" Scott shouted looking at her making her jump at his voice.

"Behave Scottie." Tamara said looking at him a smile. "If you want your little Kristen to be safe I think you might want to do what we say because if you don't you have no idea what will happen to her since im sure she wont speak to you now." She added.

Kevin and Scott looked at each other and shook their heads and acted like they wanted the girls that were near them just for show.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Eric said with a evil smile.

_Oh just wait you ass hole I am going to make you and this little bitch on my lap pay because I will not lose my wife and hopefully my baby over this bullshit…_Kevin thought looking at Eric like he was ready to kill him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh his ass better pray that she didn't lose that baby." Kristen said to her self as she walked up and down on the hospital floor.

"Walking a hole in the floor won't help matters Kristen." Traci said looking at her.

"I know that Traci but if she loses her baby I will take it upon myself and cause hell for Eric, Tamara, Kevin, Scott and Sammie." Kristen said sitting down in the chair next to Traci.

Traci looked at her when she finished what she was saying kind of scared but touched her shoulders and hugged her a little bit.

"I wish I could have some words to help but I don't but I am sure that Maria and the baby are fine." Traci said with a little smile. "Me and you both will cause hell for all them pay ok?" she added.

Before Kristen could say anything Maria's doctor came up to them.

"Ms. Simmons?" Dr. Williams said looking at them. "Maria and the baby are fine but she has some bruised ribs other then that she has to take things easy." He added.

"Thank you God!" Kristen said hugging Traci who was smiling. "What room is she in?" she added looking up at him.

"Room 390." Dr. Williams said with a little smile. "Come I will take you." He added.

Kristen and Traci grabbed their things and followed him to the room. Kristen walked in first and saw Maria who was sitting up in the bed drinking something.

"Hiya!" Maria said with a huge smile.

"She is drugged isn't she?" Traci asked looking at the doctor with a smile on her face.

"Oh yes she is she would be just fine though it's for the pain. And don't worry its completely safe for the baby." Dr. Williams said looking of her chart. "I will leave you ladies alone to get things ready." He added while walking out of the room.

Kristen sat her things down in the chair corner while Traci sat her down on her things down on the food tray and looked at her.

"How you are feeling?" Kristen asked moving some hair out of her eyes.

"Fine actually I don't feel a THING." Maria said making the girls laugh at her.

Traci shook her head then looked in the door way and saw Gail in a wheel chair.

"What is this?" Traci asked looking at her. "Girls in the hospital day?" she added.

Gail and Maria smiled them and nodded. Traci and Kristen shook their heads at their friends.

"I am going to be kicking some major ass though when I get back." Kristen said looking at Traci.

"Oh you guys should know that the camera people saw what was happening well the fight anyways and got it on tape and showed it to the fans and they thought it was planned." Gail said looking at Maria and Kristen who had wide eyes.

Maria looked down at her hands and touched her stomach and looked at the girls.

"What happen exactly?" Gail asked looking at Maria who was rubbing her stomach.

"Put it like this. Kevin has been cheating on me with Tamara since I don't know how long but Scott has another fiancée and it's Sammie Carlson." Maria said looking up with tears in her eyes.

Gail's eye got big and shook her head and looked around the room and ran her hand through her hair and looked at the three of the girls in front of her.

"I think you guys should know this." Gail said looking at Kristen and Maria as she wheeled into the room some more.

"Know what?" Kristen said looking at her.

Gail sighed a little bit and looked at Traci who was wondering what the hell was going on.

"Earlier tonight I heard Eric and Tamara talking before she came out to the ring tonight." Gail said looking up at Maria. "They are threatening the guys to leave you guys or they will hurt all three of you. They are acting like they want the people they are suppose to be with because of them." She added.

Maria looked at Gail with wide eyes and looked at Kristen who was shocked looking at Gail who was shaking her head.

"So let me get this straight." Maria said holding her hand out looking at Gail. "My husband is acting like he has been sleeping with his ex wife to protect me and my unborn baby?" she added.

Gail nodded at her while Maria started to cry and held onto her stomach. Traci and Kristen both got onto the bed and held onto her.

"Scott isn't with Sammie." Maria spoke up making Kristen look at her. "Sammie Carlson is the ring rat that hung around the guys before we came into the ring. She has always tried to get in one of their pants and try to marry them." She added.

Kristen looked down at the hospital bed and held onto Maria's hand. She looked at Gail who was almost asleep.

"Woman go get in back into your hospital bed and go to sleep." Traci said making her laugh.

Gail slowly opened her eyes and looked at them and gave them a little weak smile. The nurse walked into the room and Gail waved bye leaving the three of them alone.

"Can you believe this?" Kristen asked looking at Maria and Traci.

"To be honest yes I can believe this because look who the hell my father is." Maria said running her hand through her hair. "I am not going to back down and let them win." She added.

She went to get out of the bed but Traci stopped her and Kristen held onto her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Traci asked looking at her.

"I am going to get my husband back from that bitch." Maria answered looking at them.

"You're in shape to get anything back from Tamara." Kristen said stepping in. "Besides let them think they are going to win Maria. Take them out when they lest expect it." She added.

Maria looked at the two of them and shook her head and leaned back against the bed again and covered her legs up and smiled.

"There happy?" Maria said with a little smile.

"Much." Kristen said laughing. "Hey visiting hours are almost over so me and Traci are going to be going and we will be back tomorrow to come and visit you and maybe who knows get you out." She added.

Maria nodded at them as they each took turns hugging her then walked out the door leaving Maria alone in the room.

"I promise we will have your daddy back soon." Maria said looking down at her stomach while she was rubbing it.

Next Day

"Hey sleeping beauty." Kristen said knocking on the door.

Maria slowly opened her eyes and saw her two best friends walking into the room with smiles on their faces.

"Hi." Maria said looking at them as she raised the bed so she could sit up.

They put some flowers on the little table beside her bed.

"Who are those from?" Kristen asked pointing at the carnations on the food stand.

"I don't know I just woke up." Maria replied as she yawned.

Traci walked over to flowers and pulled the card off of its stand and opened and looked at Maria.

"It's from Kevin." Traci said looking at her.

Kristen grabbed the card from Traci and read it out loud.

_Maria,_

_I know you don't want to hear from me anytime soon but I wanted to let you know that I love you with all my heart. I heard from the doctor that the baby is fine and I am happy to hear that. Please know that I never meant to hurt you. _

_Kevin_

Maria grabbed the card from Kristen's hand and read it her self and started to cry again.

"He should be here." Maria said looking at the card.

"I believe I am." A male voice said.

All three of the girls looked in the door way and saw Kevin standing in the door way looking at her.

"Remember play their game." Kristen whispered in Maria's ear.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" shouted Maria loudly.

"I am truly sorry." Kevin said walking into the room.

Traci and Kristen walked to the other side of the bed before he could come any closer.

"She said get out Kevin." Kristen said looking at him

"I wanted to make sure she got the flowers." Kevin said pointing to the flowers.

He walked out of the room before anyone could say anything else. Maria grabbed the pillow and threw it at the door once it was closed.

"I swear that bitch belongs to me rather pregnant or not." Maria said pointing at Kristen and Traci.

"We know but we have to make them believe we are doing what they want that including the guys we have to make them think that Tamara and Eric are winning." Kristen said looking at her with a sad face. "I know you don't want to do things this way but this is the only way we can take them down and by god I will make sure hell will pay for them." She added.

"She is right Maria I will be helping you guys when I can." Traci said with a smile.

Maria nodded at her and smiled a little bit as Dr. Williams walked into the room looking at them.

"I came baring good news." Dr. Williams said looking at his chart. "You can be released today but you have to not really do anything heavy lifting period." He added.

"Ok thank you." Maria said smiling.

Traci held up the bag and put it on the bed and Maria looked into the bag and it was some clothes.

"You guys knew huh?" Maria asked with a raised eye brow.

"Just wishful thinking actually." Traci said laughing.

A nurse brought the discharge papers letting Maria sign them. She gave her the prescriptions for her medication. Maria with the help of the girls got dressed and looked at them.

"Thank you." Maria said looking at them.

"Before we get outside I think Kristen here might want to tell you something." Traci said with a cocky smile.

Maria looked at Traci then at Kristen who had a huge smile on her face.

"Put it like this. There are two guys outside waiting to see you." Kristen said with a smile.

Maria sat down in the wheeler and Traci pushed out of the room while Kristen held the bags and the flowers. The nursed helped Kristen with the flowers. Within a few minutes Traci pushed Maria outside while Kristen walked across the parking lot and walked between to cars and two figured stood up making Maria break out into a smile.

"¡Muñeca!" The shorter one said. (English Version Babydoll)

"Nelson!" Maria said with a smile on her.

He smiled at her as he walked over to her and hugged her gently.

"¿Qué? No consigo ningún amor y soy el quién le entrenó a veces." The taller one said.

(English Version What? I don't get any love and I'm the one who trained you sometimes)

Maria smiled at him and hugged him tight as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey Shawn." Maria said smiling up at them both.

"Its time to get this little lady home where is she going?" Shawn asked looking down at her.

"Both of them are going to my place." Traci said with a smile as she looked at Kristen.

"Alright then Maria you are riding with me." Shawn said with a huge smile.

"Oh god help me." Maria said looking at Traci with pleading eyes and smile.

Traci gave her a small smile and looked at her.

"I'm not that bad." Shawn said looking at her.

"So you think." Maria said to her self as he went and got his car.

"Don't worry we will be right in front of you." Nelson said with a little smile.

Maria shook her head as the car pulled up. With the help of Traci and Shawn she was put in the front seat of his car. Kristen and Traci rode together while Nelson followed them in his car.

"So do I have to kill Nash?" Shawn asked as he watched Traci's car in front of them.

"I don't think so because it seems to be a set up I guess you could say." Maria said looking down at her hands. "But don't tell anyone I told you because then it would get back to Tamara and things some would happen." She added.

Shawn nodded at his friend and turned to the right following Traci who was driving and seeming to be talking on the phone with someone.

"We have to pretend to be over to the guys and leave them alone I guess I don't know but I swear that Tamara's ass is mine." Maria said holding her stomach.

"You aren't ready to fight anyone with that kid inside of you but don't worry I wont tell anyone but if you need me you know where to find me." Shawn said smiling.

"Yea that is if I can near you." Maria said in a mumble.

Shawn a little laugh because he heard what she said.

"Shelly won't do anything to you besides she is actually nice." Shawn said with a smile.

"What does your girlfriend think about her hanging all of you?" Maria asked looking at him.

"Amy is kind of well." Shawn said looking at her Maria with a smirk.

"Pissed?" Maria answered for him with a little laugh as he nodded in an agreement. "I don't blame her either." She added.

"Great you women stick together." Shawn said with a smile.

Right before Maria said something Amy popped up from the back shit making Maria scream loudly.

"SHIT!" Shawn shouted making his girlfriend of 4 and half years laugh at him.

"Good to know I can scare you." Amy said with a bright smile.

Amy smiled as she put her brown hair behind her ear and looked at Maria then at Shawn.

"Maria haven't seen you in a while." Amy said reaching over the seat and hugging her.

"Yea I'm married now and I'm expecting." Maria said pointing at her stomach. "So no need to think I want your man again." She added.

"Hey how was I suppose to know when you were over him." Amy said looking at her with a smile.

"I was wrestling him in the ring Amy nice one." Maria said laughing.

Within a few minutes all three cars pulled into Traci's yard. Maria slowly got out holding her ribs while Amy got out making Kristen and Traci look at her.

"Where was she?" Kristen asked pointing at Amy.

"Backseat floor board." Shawn said with a smile as he put his arms around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Oh." Kristen said as they all followed Traci into the house.

Inside

"Make your selves at home." Traci said as she closed the door when everyone walked into the house.

Maria slowly sat down on the couch and grabbed a pillow and put it behind her back and smiled.

"Ok now I'm better." Maria said making them all laugh.

Everyone sat down where they could find. Kristen was sitting on Nelson's lap making everyone laugh even more.

"Hey is he is a comfy." Kristen said making everyone laugh at her.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Traci asked looking at all of them. "Before you guys even ask I don't have beer because I haven't been shopping but I do have Pepsi, mountain dew, Dr.Pepper, and for the pregnant lady we have water." She added.

Maria growled a little bit making people laugh.

"So 3 Dr. Peppers,2 Mountain Dew, and 1 water." Traci said counting as she walked into the kitchen.

Within a few minutes of them all talking Traci brought the drinks out. Maria took the bottle of water and took a sip.

"How are you holding up from the ride here with Shawn?" Nelson asked as he looked around Kristen's shoulder.

"Well everything was going fine until Amy here pops up and scares the living shit out of me." Maria said with a laugh.

"Sorry to scare you." Amy said as she shook a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

Maria smiled and nodded.

"Do you think I could take a nap Traci?" Maria asked with a little laugh.

"Sure come on I will take you to your room." Traci said with a smile.

With the help of Amy and Shawn Maria got up from the couch and walked with Traci down the hallway and walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed while Traci closed the door. She walked back into the living room saw all the people lookin gat her.

"Ok what in the hell are we going to do about this while situation?" Traci said looking at them. "That woman can't live without that man." She added.

"We are going to play their game but beat them at their game." Kristen said with a smile.

Nelson, Shawn, and Amy looked at each other and just listened.

"Why don't you just actually take them out before they take you out?" Nelson asked looking at Kristen.

"Because they threatened the guys if they didn't do what they said they would hurt us and the baby." Kristen replied as Nelson nodded.

Shawn looked at Amy then at Kristen who was trying to think of a way to make things go fast and get everything back to the way it was.

"Look we could always try to make things easier by you guys going to talk to Jim right?" Amy said looking at them.

"And what by hear say?" Traci asked looking at her. "That woman in that bedroom is pregnant and has to pretend that she hates her husband while Kristen here has a fiancée who is a great guy no doubt about has to pretend she hates the ground he walks on." She added.

Amy looked down at the floor then looked up at the people around.

"I don't like any bit then anyone else does in this room but we need to get Nash and Maria in the same room and he would crack I know it but he would go back to Tamara and Eric saying she knows everything I know him." Kristen said with a sigh as she leaned against Nelson's chest.

Traci bit her bottom lip a little bit trying to figure something out.

"Me!" Amy shouted looking at them.

"What?" Shawn asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Use me." Amy said with a smile. "I don't know why I didn't think of this when you guys were talking earlier." She added.

Nelson looked over Kristen's body with a raised eye brow.

"Cuál el infierno es su papi que habla de la muchacha." Nelson said looking at him. (English Version what the hell is your girl talking about)

"Have me go up to Tamara acting like I hate you guys because some stupid stuff in the past and get in on the action but report to you guys about everything and then it wouldn't be hear say would it?" Amy said with a smile. "It would be coming from a reliable source." She added.

Kristen got up from Nelson lap and grabbed Amy by her face and kissed her on the lips making her jump a little bit and making everyone else laugh at her.

"I'm not that way." Amy said grabbing a hold to Shawn.

"I'm bisexual but right now you made me want to kiss you because you just came up with the perfect plan." Kristen said hugging her tightly.

Kristen moved away from her and sat down on the couch with a huge smile on her face.

"You just made her day." Shawn said looking at his girlfriend.

Amy smiled brightly and looked at Kristen who was writing things down on paper and looking at Traci who was shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"I have to go tell Maria about this because she would be happy to hear this." Kristen said looking at everyone around her.

"Ok then go but make sure you knock on the door." Traci said pointing at her. "She has had a touch day pretending to hate her man she loves." She added.

Kristen nodded up at her then got up from the couch putting the note pad on the table in front of her and ran down the hallway. She knocked on the door gently.

"Maria sweetheart wake up it's me." Kristen said knocking on the door.

She opened the door and saw Maria slowly waking up and lookin gat her.

"What?" Maria said looking at her.

"I got the best thing to tell you." Kristen said with a smile as she sat down on the bed.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Well……" Kristen said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What?" Maria said sitting up slowly.

"Well we are going to be using Amy." Kristen said looking at her.

Maria raised her eye brow at her friend trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"We are going to have Amy go up to Tamara acting as if she hates our guts then get in on the action somewhat but then it wouldn't be hear say when we blow the lid on things." Kristen said trying to explain things to Maria.

"Really?" Maria said smiling. "She is going to help us?" she added.

Amy walked into the bedroom with a smile on her face.

"Maria I'm sorry that we didn't get along in the past but I understand that you guys were training and I know you are happily married and expecting a baby I want to do anything I can to help you." Amy said smiling.

Maria got up from the bed and slowly walked over to Amy and hugged her around the neck.

"When do you want to start?" Amy asked as they pulled apart.

"As soon as possible I want my husband back." Maria said with a smile.

All three of them walked back into the living room saw everyone talking. Traci looked up and smiled brightly.

"We came up with a very good plan on how to get Amy here into the good graces of Tamara." Shawn said looking over the couch.

"And how would that be?" Maria said sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Have her attack Kristen here while she is in the ring when she against Tamara to get her into her good graces." Traci said with a smile on her face.

Kristen nodded while Maria smiled a little bit.

"The sooner the better because I am not going to let them win." Maria said with a little smile.

Everyone nodded at her then smiled.

"You have to promise ALL of us something though." Nelson said looking at Maria. "You have to promise us that no matter what Tamara says about you or her having your husband you wont touch her." He added.

"I can't promise I won't I might slap her but I won't go any farther then that." Maria said looking at him.

Kristen looked at her friend with a weak smile and laughed a little bit. Maria sat down on the couch beside Shawn and smiled.

"I am ready to get this plan under way because I am not going to stand around and let that woman Sammie Carlson kiss or try to kiss my husband." Kristen said with a smile.

Maria smiled and shook her head.

"You can't say you want Tamara ALL over Kevin." Kristen said pointing at Maria.

"Hey if she touches him he better not touch but if he does then his ass will get a talking to then I'll kick his ass after his kid is born." Maria said with a smile.

Everyone laughed a little bit. Shawn looked at his watch and smiled.

"Sorry but me and Amy here have to go because my mom wanted us to come over for dinner." Shawn said smiling.

"Its ok have fun we will see Amy next week at the show." Maria said hugging Amy once more.

Shawn kissed her cheek and hugged the rest of the girls and walked out of the house. Nelson stood up and looked around.

"I don't want to be the party pooper but I am going to go I have to see some people." Nelson said kissing Kristen on the cheek and hugged the rest of the girls.

All three of them waved at him as he walked out of the house. Maria looked at Traci as he stomach growled making them smile.

"Hungry are you?" Traci asked with a raised eye brow.

"You can't blame me I'm eating for 2 now." Maria said pointing at her.

Traci rolled her eyes at as she walked into the kitchen leaving Kristen and Maria sitting alone in the living room.

"Are you ready to do this though?" Kristen asked looking at Maria.

"How in the hell can you ask that Kris?" Maria asked looking at her. "I want my husband back I have been through hell and back to keep him and I be damn if I am going to let some bitch take him away from me." She added.

Right as Kristen went to say something the door bell went off making Maria jump and Kristen laugh at her. Kristen got up from the love seat and went to the door and saw Tristan standing there looking at her.

"Tristan what are you doing here?" Kristen asked looking at him.

"Where is Maria?" Tristan asked looking up at her.

"In the living room sweetheart." Kristen said pointing to the way.

Tristan went to walk past her but a hand grabbed his shoulder and Scott Steiner pulled him away from the door.

"Is Maria here?" Scott asked looking at her.

"Yes she is in the living room." Kristen said once more.

Tristan got out of Scott's grip and walked into the house with Kristen and Scott behind him. Maria looked up over the couch and saw Tristan coming towards her.

"Mom." Tristan said hugging her.

"Tristan, sweetheart what are you doing here?" Maria asked looking at him.

"I am not going to stay with Tamara." Tristan said looking at her.

Maria hugged him and looked at Scott and Kristen who was watching them. Traci walked into the living room and saw Scott and Tristan.

"How did you know where to find me?" Maria asked looking at him.

"Dad said he went to the hospital and you were with Traci and Kristen and so I know that you and Uncle Scott aren't talking so I had someone bring me here." Tristan replied hold onto her.

"Does your father know you left?" Maria asked looking at him.

Tristan shook his head no and Maria sighed a little bit and nodded at him. Traci walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey Tristan come help me in the kitchen please." Traci said grabbing his hand.

He followed Traci into the kitchen while Maria looked at Scott with a upset look on her face.

"If he didn't tell his father why in the hell did you bring him here Scott?" Maria asked looking at him.

"Hey now he told me he told he told Kevin." Scott said putting his hand up in the air trying to defend himself.

Maria growled a little bit and grabbed her cell phone from her bag and dialed Kevin's number. She waited a few minutes and he picked up.

"I know that Tamara is near you so I don't know want to here but if you hadn't noticed your son is gone and he is here at Traci's house." Maria said looking at Kristen.

"I didn't know he was gone thank you for telling me that." Kevin said you could tell he was kind of sad.

"Are you going to come and get him or is he going to stay here?" Maria asked with a little yawn.

"I will come and get him or I will send someone." Kevin said.

"He is your damn son get off your bitch and come get your son Kevin Scott Nash." Maria said hanging up her phone.

Scott looked at Kristen then at Maria.

"Why are you two doing this shit?" Scott asked looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked looking up at him.

"Being like you guys are getting a divorced." Scott replied.

"We are Scott if you must know we are getting a divorce." Maria said putting her hands on her hips. "He wanted to sleep with Tamara he can have her and I will raise my baby on my own." She added.

Scott shook his head and walked out of the house leaving Kristen and Maria alone in the living room.

"I hate acting like I hate him." Maria said looking at Kristen.

"I can tell." Kristen said shaking her head.

They walked into the kitchen saw Tristan helping Traci make salad. Maria walked over to them and stole a tomato making Traci slap her hand.

"Tristan your dad is coming to get you." Maria said looking at him.

"What?" Tristan asked looking at her. "I am not going back with him Maria you can't make me." He added.

He took off running up stairs not knowing where he was going. Maria sighed and ran her hand through her hair and looked at Kristen and Traci.

"I swear I don't know how I can handle this." Maria said wiping some tears away from her eyes.

Maria walked into the living room and Kristen walked up stairs. Maria sat down on the table and looked at Traci who walked into the room.

"Why does it feel so wrong Traci?" Maria asked looking down at the floor.

"Because you're in love with the father of your baby and the father of your step son Maria don't let Tamara win." Traci said looking down at her.

Maria got up from the table slowly with the help of Traci and walked into her bedroom when the door bell went off. Maria stood in the door way while Traci went and got the door.

"Where is Tristan?" Kevin asked looking at Traci.

"Kristen is upstairs trying to get him to come back down." Traci replied looking at him.

She moved out of the way and Kevin walked into the living room saw Maria standing in the door way. She turned around and walked into the bedroom.

"I am going to talk to her and don't you dare try to stop me." Kevin said pointing at Traci.

"You do anything to hurt her I will not be scared to kick your ass." Traci said as he walked to the doorway that Maria was standing in.

Kevin opened the door making Maria jump and hold her ribs a little bit.

"What do you want?" Maria asked looking up at him.

"I needed to talk to you." Kevin said closing the door behind him.

Maria didn't know if she could handle this but looked at him trying to figure out his motives were. Kevin got down on his knees in front of her and put his arms around her waist and looked at her.

"Kevin what are you doing?" Maria asked looking down at him.

Before she could say or think anything else Kevin leaned up and kissed her on the lips gently taking her surprise. Maria broke the kiss and put her forehead against his shaking her head.

"Get your son Kevin and get out." Maria said in a whisper.

"I can't just leave you Maria I love you way to much." Kevin said looking at her.

"You slept with Tamara Kevin how can you love me?" Maria asked trying to pretend she didn't know anything about what was actually going on.

Kevin got up from the floor and kissed her on the lip once more and this time a little deeper. Maria pulled him closer to her and deepened it some more. He put his hand on her stomach and Maria broke the kiss and looked at him.

"This is what you're giving up Kevin your giving up the baby you wanted us to have together for her." Maria said crying. "Please get out." She added.

He walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him and took one more look before closing the door all the way. Maria slid down from the bed and sat down on the floor slowly and brought her knees to her chest and held them and started to cry hard.

"You can't make me!" shouted Tristan as Kevin had him over his shoulder taking him out of the house.

Kristen shook her head and looked at Traci as the door closed and Kevin put Tristan in his car.

"He talked to Maria before he went and got Tristan." Traci said looking at Kristen.

Right as she finished her comment Kristen took off going to Maria's room and walked into the room and saw her friend on the floor.

"What happen?" Kristen asked looking at Maria as she sat down beside her.

Maria looked up and wiped her cheeks and looked at Kristen.

"He kissed me and I wanted so badly to tell him I knew what was going on it took me so much to hold it in." Maria replied as she looked at her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Kristen said holding onto her.

Maria cried harder as Traci walked into the bedroom and sat down on the other side of Maria and held onto her hand.

"It will be ok sweetheart." Traci said looking at her friends.

Kristen looked at Traci then got up from the floor helping Maria up from the floor also.

"Come on Maria lets go get this baby some feed." Kristen said as she walked out of the bedroom with Maria and Traci following her.

Maria sat down in the chair and Traci put the salad on a plate and put the salad dressing in front of her. Maria grabbed the ranch dressing and put some on her salad and took a bite and gave a little smile.

"Don't worry Maria me and Kristen are going to be taking care of that bitch Tamara ok?" Traci said looking at her.

"Oh I am not worried about who is going to take care of her. I am worried about what I am going to do if I see her or when my baby comes out I am going to make sure that I kick her ass." Maria said pointing at her.

"You will not touch her until the baby is out." Kristen said looking at her.

"Oh I can touch her but if she lays one hand me I will make sure that I kick her ass pregnant or not." Maria said with a smile.

"She is going to be stubborn huh?" Traci asked taking a bite of her salad.

"Oh believe me we are going to have keep an eye on this woman no matter what." Kristen said laughing. "Plus if Tamara is any were near Maria she would go actually at her and try to kick her ass." She added.

Maria smiled brightly as she took a bite of her salad.

"I will take care of my business and that bitch better pray when we blow the roof of the impact zone or where ever the hell we are going to blow it up." Maria said taking another bite.

Traci nodded at her with a smile on her face.

"We are going to be having some hell." Maria said laughing.

"You are bipolar." Kristen said looking at her with a laugh.

"No it's called hormones." Maria said taking another bite.

Traci and Kristen looked at each other and busted out laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Maria sat down on the bench while Traci and Kristen were talking to Gail. She was bobbing her head to the music she was listening trying to not to think about anything because her doctor told her she didn't need any stress.

"Did you hear us?" Kristen said taking the ear piece out of Maria's head.

"No sorry I was thinking about some things." Maria replied while the girls looked at her.

All three girls laughed at her.

"Do you want to come to the ring with me?" Kristen asked looking at her. "I am going to be in a match with Tamara. If you don't come you are going be watched by Gail and Traci here." She added.

"When is your match?" Maria asked looking at her.

"Next in about 10 minutes." Kristen replied as she was lacing her boots up.

Maria put her cd player on her bag and grabbed her brush and brushed her hair putting it up in a pony tail. She was weight a pair of nice fitting pair of pants and a nice halter top that showed how little her stomach was.

"You can't be serious." Kristen said looking at her best friend.

"I might be pregnant Kristen but I will not be scared to go to the ring." Maria said putting on some tennis shoes. "Plus the feud is suppose to be between me and Tamara what good would it do if I wasn't there?" she added with a raised eye brow.

"She has a point." Gail said looking at her.

"You're not helping." Kristen said looking at Gail with an upset look.

Gail smiled brightly she did nothing wrong and looked at her Maria who was putting on some make up. She touched her stomach and smiled brightly.

"The baby kind of kicked." Maria said looking up at the girls.

Within seconds the girls were over to her and touching her stomach trying to see if they could get another kick.

"I felt it!" Traci said with a bright smile.

Maria shook her a little bit and was going to wonder if the baby would have a field day when the music went off to go the ring and the thought made her smile.

"Looks girls she is smiling." Gail said with a smile.

Traci and Kristen hugged her friend tightly making her smile.

'I was thinking about when the music starts if the baby will have a field day about it." Maria said smiling as she touched her stomach.

"You are 3 and half months pregnant which is amazing you haven't lost the baby as many times as you took bumps in the ring." Traci said with a smile.

"This baby is a fighter just like her its momma.' Maria said rubbing her stomach in circles.

The girls went to say something but Tamara walked into the room making everyone shut up.

"Why do I think you guys are talking about me?" Tamara asked with a little smile.

"If you are the baby inside of my stomach then yes we are." Maria said with a little growl.

"Oh it must be nice to be a single mother." Tamara said with a laugh. "I mean after all I have your man this is going to be fun to watch you raise a baby on your own." She added.

Maria went to jump but Traci stopped her and walked her to the other side of the locker room while Gail and Kristen looked at Tamara.

"Do you enjoy pissing her off?" Gail asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh yes because I know she can't touch me." Tamara replied with a slick smile.

Kristen shook her head and put her fingers on her forehead and looked straight at Tamara.

"Do you seriously think that Maria would sit back and watch you do this shit?" Kristen said looking at her. "If she wasn't pregnant you know that you would get your ass kicked from here to tim buck 2." She added.

Tamara gave her a little chuckle and smiled brightly.

"You and your friends aren't a threat to me period. I have Kevin now and I don't give a shit to anything else." Tamara said smiling.

"You have so much to worry about Tamara because the more you go at it with Maria when she has the baby the more she will come after you." Kristen replied back looking at her.

Gail smiled and nodded at Tamara who was smiling even more.

"Good I want that pregnant fat bitch to come after me because I will be ready and guess what I will make sure I bring Kevin to the ring and I will make sure I do anything I can prove to her that his ass doesn't want her anymore." Tamara said grabbing her bag from the floor. "I will see you in the ring." She added before closing the door of the locker room.

Traci and Kristen walked back over to where all the girls were and looking upset all together.

"You better beat that bitches ass Kristen or I will take a chair and take it to her." Maria said pointing at her.

Traci looked out of the door and saw that Tamara was gone.

"Amy is going to attack me during the match causing me the match to get on Tamara good side." Traci said explaining to Maria was nodding. "Act shocked or something because if you don't then Tamara will know something is up." She added.

Maria nodded at her as she looked around the room.

"We are going to be making sure that we get our guys back in time sweetheart." Kristen said making Maria look at her.

"All I know is Kris I better have my husband back before my baby is born because he should be there." Maria said looking at them. "I will break out of character and tell her what I think of her and frankly I could care less what TNA thinks." She added.

Kristen and Maria walked out of the locker room leaving Gail and Traci alone.

"That girl is going to be a bitch when it comes to Tamara." Gail said looking at her self in the mirror.

"A bitch?" Traci asked with a smile. "That is a understatement." She added.

Gail busted out laughing and nodded in agreement.

"You can't be more right." Traci said looking at Gail as she started to fix her make up for the show.

Impact

"Last week say that Angel Love attacked the pregnant Star backstage folks and it seems like Kris the tag team partner of Star isn't to happy about." Mike said as the video of them fighting showed on the PA.

"Kris went straight to Jim Cornette when they arrived to the impact zone and demanded this match against Angel Love." Don said looking at Mike.

Right as he finished his comment "Anger Cage" by Course of Nature hit making the crowd cheer loudly as Kris walked out first and posed at the top of the ramp. Star walked out behind and the crowd cheered loudly as both of the girls posed together at the top of the ramp.

"From Miami, Florida... and being companied to the ring by Star…Kris!"

"I am putting my money on Kris to beat Angel Love because Kris has a reason to beat the hell out of her." Mike said pointing at the ring.

Star got into the ring and posed in the middle of the ring while Kris did the turnbuckle. Kris did a back flip into the middle of the ring and Star clapped while holding the microphone.

"Angel Love I know you're in the back listening to me right now." Star said pointing to the tunnel. "Last week you and me got into a fight backstage and you hit me while I was pregnant and you know that you could have made me lose my baby but guess what Angel it didn't happen. I am still pregnant and I'm still a bitch!" she added.

"Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin hit and the crowd booed loudly as Angel Love walked out onto the stage with a smirk on her face. She walked down the ramp acting like a bitch.

"From Detroit, Michigan…Angel Love!"

She smirked evilly at the girls as Star got out of the ring and she got into the ring and posed as the crowd booed loudly.

"These ladies are making things personal." Don said pointing at the ring.

The bell rung and the girls locked up and Kris walked her into the corner. The referee counted to 5 and Kris let her go and kicked her in the stomach. Star was cheering loudly as she kicked her over and over in the stomach making the crowd cheer with her. Kris pulled her up and looked around the impact zone and went to threw her into the other corner but Angel reversed it and put her in the corner making her hold her back. Angel walked out into the middle of the ring and tried to do a roll up but Kris kicked out at 2.

"I think that Kris and Star might have thought they had her in the bag but I don't think she is going to go down easy." Mike said looking at Angel who as her foot in Kris's throat making her gasp for air.

Star was hitting the mat trying to the crowd behind Kris and they were and Angel pointed to Star and said something Star didn't care she was to busy worrying about Kris. Angel grabbed her by her hair and went to through her across the ring by her hair but Kris stopped her and dropped her knees hitting a jaw breaker. Angel fell to the mat holding her jaw while Kris was trying to breath again. Star ran over to the side of the ring that she was at and talking to her. Angel got up holding her jaw and picked Kris up again and Kris pushed her away punching her in the face backing her up in the corner.

"Come on Kris!" shouted Star hitting the side of the mat.

Kris looked at Star and pointed to her and Star knew what she was doing and cheered very loudly. Kris kicked Angel in the stomach then put her on her back bring her up in the crucifix way and looked around the ring and dropped to her knees dropping Angel onto her neck and shoulders.

"She just did the outsider's edge!" Mike said with a happy voice.

The referee hit the mat three times and the crowd cheered loudly as Kris posed. Star went to get into the ring but stopped when a unknown female ran down from the tunnel and slide into the ring and ran to the opposite corner and jumped to the top rope and did a corkscrew moonsalt hitting Kris making her fall to the mat. Star was shown being shocked and she looked around the impact zone.

"KRIS!" shouted Star while the girl looked at her and eyed her with an evil glare.

Angel looked at the unknown female who was holding her hand out to help her. Angel looked at Kris who was lying on the mat holding her stomach. She took her hand and the girl pointed at Angel making the crowd boo loudly.

"Damn another knockout?" Mike said looking at Don.

"Beats me but it seems like she has allied her self with Angel Love." Don replied with a sigh.

The unknown knockout and Angel got out of the ring while Star rolled into the ring and checked on Kris who was checking on her. Kris nodded her head she was on while Star was shooting death glares at them. Star was telling them to give her a microphone. She checked on Kris then looked at Angel who was smiling at the girl.

"Angel you made the biggest mistake in your life when you missed my family and my friends so guess what Angel I am not going to let your damn ass win!" Star shouted looking at her. "You just pissed me off even more! I might be pregnant but don't think for a damn second that I wont take my ass up that ramp and beat the living hell out of your ass!" she added while the crowd cheered loudly.

She threw the microphone down and rolled out of the ring and started up the ramp but Matt Morgan ran out and around the ring and blocked her from going up the ramp any further.

"Move Matt." Star said looking up him.

"No you can't put your baby in danger." Matt replied looking at her.

Star acted like she was about to go back into the ring and check on Kris but she turned around and went through Matt's legs. He turned around fast and grabbed her by her waist and put her on his shoulder without a problem.

"Put me down you over grown tall ass monkey!" Star shouted hitting him on his back.

"I'm not a monkey I'm a golly giant." Matt said bumping her on her ass making her squeal.

She looked at him as he put her down on the side of the ring and pointed at her.

"Stay your ass right there." Matt said looking at her.

She rolled into the ring once more and checked on Kris who was getting rolled out of the ring. Star rolled out of the ring and helped her friend up the ramp while Matt was making sure that Star didn't try and go after Angel again.

Backstage

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Kristen asked as she sat down in a chair.

"What?" Maria asked looking at her.

"You're pregnant and you were going to go after Tamara." Kristen replied looking at her as she took a sip of water.

Maria sighed and looked at her.

"I knew Matt would come out and I did the in between legs to make the crowd laugh I knew he would stop me." Maria said looking at her.

"But still you EVER put that baby in danger again I will wait until the baby is born and kick your ass." Kristen said pointing at her.

Maria nodded at her and turned around and bumped into someone's chest. She looked up and saw Kevin looking upset.

"Why did you do that?" Kevin asked looking at her.

"Do what?" Maria asked looking up at him with a questioning face.

"Why did you put our baby in danger?" Kevin asked looking down at her.

She looked at back Kristen who was looking at the both of them and looked up at him again and gave him a smile.

"Our baby?" Maria asked with a raised eye brow. "This baby inside of me is mine not yours you picked your ex wife of us so Kevin Nash kiss my ass and leave me the hell alone." She added walking off.

Kristen wanted to so badly just slap him and say she knew what was going on but she ran after Maria who was walking fast down the hallway. She turned the corner and saw Maria leaning against the wall crying her eyes out.

"I can't do this." Maria said looking up at her.

"What do you mean?" Kristen asked pushing some hair out of her face.

"Pretend I hate my husband when I don't." Maria replied getting up from the floor. "I'm 3 and half months pregnant Kristen I need him more then anything so tonight we are blowing the lid off this joint." She added before walking off.

Kristen smiled a little bit and shook her head and looked as she walked down the hallway. She saw Kevin standing at the bottom of the ramp and ran down the hallway again and looked at him.

"Kevin!" Kristen shouted as she ran to him.

"What?" Kevin asked looking at her. "Is the baby and Maria ok?" he added.

She chuckled a little bit and smiled.

"They are fine but make sure you have Tamara, Scott, Sammie, and Eric in the ring before the show ends." Kristen replied looking at him.

Before he asked anything else she ran off down the hallway.

End of Impact

"We were told by Jim Cornette that all these people in the ring are going to be spoken to by a knockout about some things and no one of use know what." Don said looking at the ring.

"This has been one hell of a show tonight." Mike said with a laugh. "This show is about to get better." He added.

"In The Shadows" hit and the crowd cheered loudly as Star walked out with Kris behind her. Without posing the girls walked down the ramp and got into the ring together. Star grabbed a microphone and looked around.

"Cut the music." Star said motioning with her hand.

She looked around the impact zone and then looked at the people in front of her. Angel Love was hanging all over Kevin Nash while some girl hanging on Scott and Eric was standing in the corner.

"In real life my name is Maria Nash I am married to this man right here Kevin Nash." Maria said pointing. "But you see this knockout that is all over him? This is his EX wife Tamara who is a bitch and it isn't an act." She added.

The crowd was laughing while Maria was looking serious.

"Tamara guess what?" Maria said leaning into her face. "I know that you and my father have been threatening both Kevin and Scott here." She added.

Tamara's eyes got big and looked at Eric who was in shock as well. She took one more step and they were nose to nose and Maria brought the microphone up to her mouth.

"So get your hands off of my husband you bitch." Maria said and the crowd cheered loudly when she backed up a little bit.

Maria pushed Kevin to the side a little bit and walked over to Sammie and Scott who looked like he was ready to hurt Sammie.

"Get your hands off of my husband!" Kristen shouted into another microphone.

Sammie looked at her and raised an eye brow and her hand up and showed the ring. Maria smiled a little bit then Kristen grabbed her and did a arm twist and put her arm behind her back and grabbed the ring and put it back on her finger and pushed her to the mat.

"Touch him again and you will get more then that." Kristen said leaning down and she got out of the ring in a hurry.

Maria looked at Eric who was about to slap her but Scott grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"That isn't a smart idea." Maria said touching her stomach. "You wouldn't slap your own daughter again would you?" She added.

Maria slapped him this time and Scott got him out of the ring. Kristen walked over to Scott and pulled him down and kissed him in the ring. Maria turned around and looked at Kevin who was looking at her.

"What do you say big sexy?" Maria asked looking up at him. "You ready to be a daddy again?" she added.

Before she could say anything else he was kissing her on her lips and the crowd was cheering loudly. Maria deepened the kiss and broke it.

"Security take these 3 asses out of here." Jim Cornette said with a smile. "Oh don't worry guys cops are waiting for you for black mail." He added.

Maria smiled at Jim and waved at him as her and Kevin got out of the ring. Scott was holding Kristen in the bridal style and looking very happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

6 and half months later

"I can't believe you're finally married." Maria said looking at Kristen who was looking at with a huge smile on her face.

"And I can't believe you are due any day now and I am shocked as hell that Kevin let your ass next this arena." Kristen replied pointing her finger at her.

"Hey I can't help it I have a little bitty stomach that looks good on me and I have wanted to see how things were going." Maria said putting her hands on her hips.

Traci and Gail walked into the locker room that they were in and ran over to Maria and hugged her tightly and then looked at her stomach.

"It's like a beach ball." Traci said touching her stomach.

Maria laughed at her friends as they all started to touch her stomach.

"Maria when is the little girl due?" Gail asked with a huge smile.

"Any day now." Maria replied as she touched her little stomach.

Right as she finished her comment she grabbed her stomach and bent over and breathed for a little bit and smiled.

"You've been in labor all day haven't you?!" Kristen said pointing at her.

"It's nothing just little bitty contractions." Maria replied again then touched her stomach again and breathed a little bit hard.

"You're a lying little bitch too." Kristen replied with a little laugh.

Maria held her stomach again and held onto Traci's shoulder and looked at her.

"Where is Kevin?" Kristen asked looking at her.

Maria was thinking and had another contraction.

"Either in the ring cutting a promo or back stage doing a promo." Maria said as Kristen took off at the ring.

Kristen ran down the hallway like she was bring chased by someone. She looked at the monitor and Kevin was indeed in the ring cutting a promo with Joe in the ring.

"Shit." Kristen said to her self right as Jim Cornette walked up. "Jim!" she added with a smile.

"Kristen Nash!" Jim said mocking her making her smile. "What?" he added.

"Maria is in labor and well Kevin is out in the ring is it ok if I run out there and whisper in his ear that his wife is about to have his baby?" Kristen said looking at him with a smile.

"Sure." Jim said with a smile.

Without a 2nd thought Kristen took up the ramp and the crowd cheered loudly when she got to the top. Kevin and Joe looked up at her with a shocked faces. She ran down the ramp and slid into the ring and pulled Kevin down and whispered something in his ear making his eyes get wide.

"Got to go guys." Kevin said looking at Joe. "I'm gonna be a dad again." He added with a smile.

He followed Kristen out of the ring and ran up the ramp and to the back.

Backstage

"Where is she?" Kevin asked looking at her.

"Locker room with Gail and Traci." Kristen replied as they ran to the locker room.

Gail and Traci looked up at Kevin and Kristen as they entered the room. Maria was sitting on the couching breathing.

"Kevin Scott Nash." Maria said breathing heavy. "I am going to kick your ass for putting me in this pain!" she added.

Kevin picked her without another word and ran out into the hallway where Scott was standing with a questioning look.

"What is going on?" Scott asked looking at them.

"Move out of our damn way Scott Oliver Nash." Maria said breathing heavily. "You are about to be uncle if you don't move the hell out of the way it will be right here in this hallway!" she added but louder.

Scott moved out of way and Kevin along with Maria walked fast to the parking lot. Kristen held onto Scott's hand while they ran to their car.

"We will meet you guys there." Traci and Gail said waving as they got into Gail's car.

Hospital

"Kevin I hate you!" Maria said breathing heavily. "I am going to kick your ass when this baby comes out." She added squeezing his hand tightly.

Kevin laughed at his wife and kissed her forehead. Kristen and Scott walked into the room laughing at her reaction as they walked in.

"I will kill him." Maria said breathing heavily.

"I bet you are going too." Kristen said wiping some sweat from her brow.

She looked at Kevin and within a few minutes another contraction she grabbed Kristen's hand and squeezed it.

"LET GO LET GO LET GO!" Kristen said pulling her hand away from her friends and shook while Kevin and Scott were laughing at her. "That hurt." She added.

Maria growled and held onto the bed rail and looked at the Doctor who walked into the room and looked at some paper work.

"Well Mrs. Nash I would say its about time bring this baby girl into the world." Dr. Amber said with a smile.

"About damn time!" Maria said with a smile and breathing heavily.

"Before we get started I know that you were getting the medication but it seems to not be working. Are you ok?" Dr. Amber said as they were getting her ready.

"I'm fine I just want to get this over with." Maria said breathing heavily. "I want to meet my baby girl." She added.

Dr. Amber nodded at her and checked her and smiled as she put on her protective cover and some gloves on. Kevin kissed Maria's forehead and looked at her with a smile.

"Ok Maria I want you to give me one big push." Dr. Amber said looking up at Amber.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Maria said as she gave one big push. "This girl doesn't want to come after 19 hours she better come now!" she added with a little laugh.

About 20 minutes Maria gave one big push and laid back against Kevin's chest.

"Well everyone she is here." Dr. Amber said as the baby came out the rest of the way.

Maria sighed brightly as Dr. Amber put the baby on her chest.

"Do you have a name for her?" Kristen asked looking at her.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Jakayla Jazz." Maria said smiling as she kissed her baby on her forehead.

Kevin looked at his wife then back at his baby and smiled brightly.

"Hell has been paid because I have my wife and family back." Kevin said kissing Maria on the lips.

Maria kissed back gently with the nurse took Jakayla to the nursery. Kristen and Scott smiled at each other then looked at her.

"It won't be long before Jakayla has a little playmate." Kristen said smiling.

Right as she finished her comment Maria looked at her.

"You're pregnant?" Maria asked looking up at her.

Kristen nodded and hugged Maria while Kevin and Scott were laughing.

"Papi your going to be another for the 3rd time damn you dawg." Kevin said patting his hand on his back.

Everyone in the room busted out laughing and the girls smiled at each other.

_Hell has been paid and not losing my family not now not ever.._Maria thought with a smile on her face.


End file.
